


Everything in between

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le guste o no, Michael es un superviviente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Comité de Excusas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y está basado en el prompt#95. Quiero agradecer a Nasuasda su ayuda en la corrección de este mess y que me haya aguantado durante todo abril dándole la tabarra con él.
> 
> Sobre el fic, nunca he sido muy dada a dar explicaciones o advertencias: creo que el lector es inteligente. Aun así y para variar, quiero decir algo: en este fic hay muchas tramas abiertas y muy pocas cerradas. Hay muchas cosas insinuadas y pocas dichas. Si creéis entender algo, probablemente tengáis razón. No hay un resumen final explicándolo todo, porque en la vida no hay un resumen final explicándolo todo.
> 
> Dicho queda, espero que lo disfrutéis:

—¡Por favor, dad la bienvenida a Michael Corner! —Es enero del año 2000 cuando Michael consigue su primer trabajo.

En realidad, por él, podría ser enero del 2020. Sabe que la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso ya están trabajando, mejor o peor colocados. O están en algún programa de formación —el de aurores o el de San Mungo— para hacer de sí mismos personas de provecho para su sociedad.

A Michael le da igual. Solo está allí porque su madre le ha mirado _de esa manera_. De hecho, le ha acompañado hasta el despacho de la señora Goddard y se ha quedado fuera durante los quince minutos que ha durado la entrevista. La señora Goddard es la directora del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles y la suegra de una prima de su madre a la que nunca ven.

Y, ahora, es la que apoya su mano huesuda y arrugada sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de una garra. Michael no es capaz de romper la concentración sobre el gesto, tan inocente. Es absurdo que se le cierre la garganta y quiera apartarla de un manotazo, que el corazón le golpee el pecho como si quisiera salírsele y que tenga que hacer respiraciones cortas porque, de no hacerlo, está seguro de que se ahogará.

Los tres magos que componen la plantilla del comité levantan sus cabezas para mirarlo. Son dispares, repartidos por la habitación, cada uno de ellos en su propio cubículo.

—Michael se va a quedar con nosotros como, como dirían nuestros amigos muggles, becario. —La mano se aprieta algo más y Michael entrecierra los ojos, conteniendo el aliento tanto tiempo como dura el gesto—. Si todo va estupendamente, podría ocupar el puesto de Ben.

»Estos son, Skylar Hardwick —un señor que tiene edad suficiente para ser su padre, que viste con una túnica azul marino y que tiene el pelo en punta, en una cresta, se levanta y agita la mano alegremente—, Hilaria Rodgers —la siguiente en saludar es una bruja embarazada que lleva ropa muggle—, y Penelope Clearwater. —Le es vagamente familiar, con una cascada de rizos rubios y una sonrisa brillante. Probablemente, la más normal de los tres—. Si tienes cualquier duda, no dudes en preguntarles.

»Ven, te mostraré tu espacio. Los martes —la mano desaparece de encima de su hombro y la señora Goddard se adelanta para mostrarle el camino. Michael toma una bocanada de aire y la deja escapar, aliviado. Por fin puede volver a respirar. Tarda un momento en seguirla— nos reunimos en la sala del comité. —Señala una puerta al fondo del pasillo—. También si hay alguna emergencia, lo que ocurre con más frecuencia de lo que debería. No te preocupes. Te acostumbrarás. Si hablo demasiado rápido, párame.

»Bien, este es tu sitio. —Dos paneles de madera le separan del resto de la habitación, dándole cierta intimidad. La mesa es pequeña y tiene forma de «L», con una silla mullida y de patas de metal—. Ponte cómodo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídele a Hilaria el material que sea. Ella se encarga de gestionarlo. Tu principal tarea será leer, prepararte, para cuando llegue el caos. Me he tomado la molestia de elegir algunas revistas por las que puedas empezar, para que te vayas acostumbrando al mundo muggle.

La señora Goddard coloca uno de sus dedos, con sus uñas pintadas de color rojo carmín, sobre una pila de revistas y sonríe.

—Cuando las termines, allí tenemos un archivo documental. Puedes coger lo que quieras, solo sigue el sistema de catalogación o Hilaria te colgará. Literalmente, esa mujer tiene muy poca paciencia. ¿Qué más? —Aprieta los labios y mira hacia el techo—. No sé, ¿tienes alguna duda?

—No —responde Michael. Está seguro de que por encima de la palabrería de la señora Goddard, es capaz de oír los latidos apresurados de su corazón. Quiere que se vaya, hundirse en la silla y cerrar los ojos. Alejarse de allí, cuanto más rápido mejor. Se esfuerza en hacer una mueca que se parece mucho a una sornisa.

—Genial. Pues te dejo para que te vayas acostumbrando. ¡Ah, sí! Tenemos una pequeña pausa para el café a las once y comemos a la una y media. Vamos a una cantina muggle que hay a la vuelta, ya sabes, nos sirve como trabajo de campo. Pero no hay ningún problema si prefieres traerte algo de casa.

—Vale.

—¡Bienvenido al Comité de Excusas! —exclama dándole un abrazo sin permiso que provoca que todos los músculos de Michael se tensen. Sus mejillas se rozan y el choque de su aliento contra su oreja le pone la piel de gallina. Casi, casi puede volver a escuchar el tono bajo de Amycus Carrow. La risa queda, su sombra. Toma aire, intentando mantener su respiración bajo control.

Esta vez no funciona.

La señora Goddard no se da cuenta, claro. Agita su mano en el aire antes de desaparecer tras el panel que le da privacidad. Se inclina sobre sí mismo, intentando aliviar la presión de su abdomen. Tiene que cerrar los ojos y utilizar todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo. No quiere estar allí, el Ministerio no es más que la prueba de todo lo que se fue a la mierda el año anterior. El órgano de corrupción que sigue funcionando exactamente igual como lo hizo bajo el poder de Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Y probablemente, aquel comité de aspecto mediocre había sido uno de los pilares de su dominio.

Quiere irse a casa.

XX

Penelope entra en su cubículo cerca de una hora después de su llegada. Golpea suavemente el panel que le da privacidad y asoma la cabeza sin esperar respuesta. Michael tiene frente a él una de las revistas abiertas. Está polvorienta, como si hiciera siglos que nadie la ha abierto. Y no es para menos, aquella edición de «Radio Times» muestra a un hombre blanco con la cara pintada de color betún, como si fuera alguna especie de broma, y una sonrisa falsa. Data de los sesenta.

—Ey, veo que ya te has puesto a ello —le saluda dando el primer paso al frente.

Michael se encoge de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Su mesa sigue estando vacía y no tiene muy claro que quiera enfrentarse todavía a la, al parecer, agresiva encargada de materiales. Probablemente aquella mujer ya hubiese estado trabajando en el comité durante el año de Quién-tú-ya-sabes. No.

Penelope termina de entrar en la habitación y, sin pedir permiso, cierra la revista para poder mirar de cuál se trata. Todos los músculos de Michael le piden separarse de ella lo máximo posible, de apretar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. En su lugar, clava las uñas en el reposabrazos. Aprendió la lección tiempo atrás: uno nunca sabe el dolor que hay detrás de una sonrisa amable.

Penelope debe reconocer la revista, porque niega levemente con la cabeza.

—No hagas ni caso a Goddard. Lleva trabajando en este departamento por lo menos cuarenta años —eso incluye dos guerras mágicas, piensa con un escalofrío— y sigue sin entender a los muggles. Por suerte o por desgracia, ellos cambian mucho más rápido que nosotros.

»Estas están desfasadas —concluye volviendo a abrirla por donde iba y dando un paso atrás. Nadie que no tiene algo que ocultar sonríe así, piensa Michael devolviéndole el gesto. Los labios le tiran y está seguro de que el gesto es completamente forzado—. Mi recomendación es que no te vayas mucho más allá de un par de años o será inútil. Oh, y que te traigas un libro o algo para leer. Vas a echar muchas horas muertas aquí.

—Lo tendré en mente —se obliga a responder, con la esperanza de que Penelope se dé la vuelta. En su lugar se queda en el sitio, con su sonrisa amable.

—Tú fuiste a Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? —le pregunta. Michael se encoge sobre sí mismo, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? No… no le habrá estado espiando, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dice, aunque en realidad parece más una pregunta. Penelope frunce el ceño, pero, aun así, al hablar mantiene su tono amable.

—Ya me parecía. Me acuerdo de tu cara de asombro cuando entrasteis. Fue el año que me tocó dar la bienvenida a los nuevos chicos de Ravenclaw. Yo era Prefecta… y también fui Premio Anual. Robert Hilliard se puso tan pesado que le dejé a él dar el discurso…

Aquello lo explica. Más o menos. Aunque, a decir verdad, Michael no la recuerda. Incluso aquel discurso se le antoja difuso y lejano. Solo llega a él un recuerdo vago de la sensación de alegría que le embargó. Que subieron corriendo a sus cuartos y que Terry y él se pasaron toda la noche cuchicheando, incapaces de pegar ojo.

Creyeron que se comerían el mundo.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? Eh, no, supongo que no.

Penelope ensancha su sonrisa, si es que es posible, y agita la cabeza.

—Espero que, al menos, seas bueno inventando historias. Es a lo que nos encargamos aquí…

—Oye, Penelope, no quiero sonar borde. Pero todo esto me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa y la verdad es que me vendría bien un rato a solas para hacerme a la idea. —Se muerde el labio. La sonrisa se escurre del rostro de Penelope y casi es gratificante.

—Claro… no, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, podemos hablar mañana. Y bienvenido.

Cierra los ojos, disfrutando del silencio. Quizá no sea el peor trabajo posible.

* * *

Le sorprende lo poco que le cuesta levantarse al día siguiente. Abre los ojos un instante antes de que empiece a sonar la alarma. Es miércoles. La luz de los primeros rayos de sol que entra en la habitación por la ventana ilumina el cuarto. Estira las piernas, disfrutando del contacto de las sábanas limpias y frías contra sus pies.

O, por lo menos, lo hace hasta que se da cuenta. _Su_ pie. Cierra los ojos y hunde su cabeza contra la almohada, como si pudiera hundirse en ella para siempre.

Cuando la voz del locutor de la radio se alza por la habitación, el día ya se ha ido a la mierda. Echa las mantas a un lado antes de sacar la pierna buena. La prótesis está a un lado, apoyada contra la mesita de noche. Al cogerla, las manos casi no le tiemblan. El que, al menos, no sea como la de Ojoloco Moody es alguna clase de consuelo. Casi parece de verdad, casi.

Sigue siendo un mal sustituto.

La coloca contra su muñón y fija las correas a su alrededor. Aprieta, las aprieta tanto que se le escapa una mueca. Tarda unos instantes en acostumbrarse a su presión contra la carne. Hay días en los que se niega a levantarse de la cama solo para evitar aquel pequeño rito.

Hoy no puede hacerlo. O, mejor, no debe. Su madre es perfectamente capaz de sacarle de la cama a golpe de varita y llevarlo hasta el Ministerio tirando de su oreja. Esa es una humillación que prefiere evitar, muchas gracias.

Además, no es como si aquel puesto de… de _becario_ fuera a ser algo permanente. La señora Goddard le dejó bien claro que si quería quedarse tenía que sacar su EXTASIS en Estudios Muggles. Y, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, ya ha decidido que no va a presentarse. Total, ¿para qué? ¿De qué va a servirle hacerlos? ¿Van a cambiar algo?

No. Nada.

Levanta la pierna falsa y la guía para meterla en sus zapatillas. No es por la falta de control, a fin de cuentas son magos. La pierna está encantada y obedece a todos sus deseos. Es que no siente nada en ella. Es como llevar una chaqueta que se dobla a voluntad.

Se queda allí un rato, con las manos apoyadas sobre el borde de la cama. Buscando las fuerzas para levantarse.

* * *

Cuando cruza la Red Flu el Atrio está vacío. Lo prefiere así, con los encargados de mantenimiento del Ministerio terminando de dar la última puesta a punto antes de que comience el caos. Fuera, Londres se ha levantado con una niebla espesa y el cielo gris.

No tiene que compartir el ascensor con nadie y el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes está tan vacío que puede oír sus pasos resonando sobre las baldosas de mármol negro. Su ánimo va mejorando y ni siquiera el peso asimétrico de su pierna izquierda parece ser capaz de arrebatarle un buen segundo primer día.

Penelope Clearwater, con su estúpida sonrisa y una taza entre las manos, sí.

—¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? —Michael se queda congelado a la entrada de la oficina del comité, con la puerta entreabierta.

—Esta semana estoy de guardia —responde apoyando la taza contra su mano y arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo… —De ninguna manera va a decirle la verdad. Que se ha levantado una hora antes de la estampida de entrada al Ministerio porque no quiere verse rodeado de una marabunta de gente desconocida. Que la simple idea de enfrentarse a eso hace que las palmas de las manos le suden y el estómago se le cierre—. ¿De guardia?

—Sí. Básicamente, soy el contacto para emergencias fuera de nuestro horario. Ya sabes, el mal no descansa y esas cosas. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Michael parpadea y aprieta la bolsa de papel que contiene su almuerzo. Se moja los labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta sin moverse. Penelope debe tomar aquello como un sí, porque entra en el despacho de Goddard.

—Algún graciosillo. —Se oye su voz al otro lado—. Han encantado un tren, nada grave, pero los muggles que iban dentro se han pegado el susto de su vida. ¿Azúcar?

—No, gracias. ¿Y cómo lo habéis solucionado?

En el momento en el que Penelope sale del despacho de Goddard, Michael sabe que no le va a gustar la respuesta. La taza que le pasa es blanca y tiene un camafeo de la Torre de Londres impreso en ella. Es Earl Grey.

—De ninguna manera, de hecho, llegas justo a tiempo para tu primera salida. —Recupera su taza y se apoya contra su mesa—. Estoy esperando a que vengan por mí.

—Eh, perdona, ¿me dejas pasar? —dice una voz a su espalda justo en ese momento. Michael da un paso al frente, controlando el impulso de hacer una mueca. La piel se le ha puesto de gallina y probablemente la única razón por la que no ha pegado un salto en el sitio es el calor de la taza, que consigue mantenerle allí, en el presente—. Nos vamos ya, Clearwater.

Gira la cabeza y entreabre los labios al reconocerlo.

—Pucey.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunta mirándolo directamente. Es guapo, en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Tiene una nariz recta y corta, quizá un poco ancha, y unos ojos rasgados y oscuros. Probablemente, lo que más destaca de su rostro son sus pómulos. Altos, elegantes. Inconfundibles.

Es imposible olvidarse de Adrian Pucey. Slytherin, y el pensamiento hace que un escalofrío vuelva a recorrerle la columna vertebral. Cazador. Y, al parecer, la persona a la que Penelope espera.

—No. No —responde Michael—. Solo. Que me acuerdo de ti. Jugabas en Hogwarts.

Eso parece contentarle, porque vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia Penelope.

—¿Clearwater?

—Sí, venga. —Penelope termina su té de un trago y deja la taza sobre su mesa. Coge unos papeles, una chaqueta y se gira hacia ellos. Michael nota como sus ojos lo recorren de arriba a abajo—. No puedes ir así.

Baja la mirada. Lleva una túnica oscura y de trabajo. Es nueva y no le pasa absolutamente nada.

—Clearwater.

—Creo que Skylar tenía algo de recambio. Esperad. —Vuelve a dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa, de cualquier manera, y cruza la oficina hasta otra de las mesas—. Adrian, él es Michael. El nuevo becario. Michael, dime que debajo de esa túnica llevas unos pantalones, porque dudo que Skylar me perdone que le encoja su repuesto.

—Encantado —le saluda Pucey esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, llevo pantalones —gruñe Michael intentando ignorarlo.

Penelope cuelga un par de prendas sobre una de los paneles del espacio en el que está y sale de él.

—Cámbiate. Tienes cinco minutos, estamos en frente. En la oficina de desmemorizadores. Entra sin llamar.

—¿Ya tenemos la versión oficial? —Pucey gira la cabeza para mirar a Penelope. Tiene un tono grave, casi profesional.

Penelope le pasa los papeles y sale de la oficina. Pucey tarda un segundo en seguirla.

* * *

Cuando Michael sale de las oficinas del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, tiene ganas de llorar. Es una tontería, sabe que es una tontería. Solo se ha puesto una camisa —Skylar es bastante más alto que él, con más espaldas y barriga. La camisa le cuelga de todas partes, como si fuera un saco. El abrigo no es mucho mejor, grande, con mucho relleno. Sospecha que cuando se lo ponga va a parecer una bola más que una persona.

Al menos no ha tenido que cambiarse de pantalones, es un pensamiento que le reconforta de alguna manera. No quiere pensar en tener que pasar por el proceso de vestirse en la oficina. Eso sería demasiado humillante.

La puerta de la oficina de los desmemorizadores no es diferente a la del comité. De madera, con una placa dorada cuidadosamente colocada sobre ella. Michael alarga la mano para abrirla y el corazón comienza a latirle más y más rápido. Cierra los ojos, con la mano alrededor del pomo. Tiene la sensación de que si tarda mucho más, alguien saldrá a buscarle.

O quizá, si tarda mucho más, Penelope decida que no merece la pena y que se pueden ir sin él.

Gira el pomo.

Lleva a un pasillo largo y coronado por una ventana enorme. Fuera, puede verse una mañana alegre. Pequeñas gotas de rocío se condensan alrededor de la ventana y las primeras. Todavía no ha amanecido, aunque en el ambiente quieto se deja adivinar que tampoco queda demasiado para que ocurra.

Es tan diferente a la mañana _real_.

Una de las múltiples puertas del pasillo está abierta y se oye el inconfundible sonido de una conversación. Deja escapar un suspiro antes de encaminarse hacia allí.

—Yo me he marchado de allí cuando Baxter ha recibido el vocifeador de su mujer —está diciendo Pucey con voz cansada—. Así que infinitas gracias, Clearwater. Si tenía que volver a empezar iba a volverme loco.

—¿Ha recibido un vocifeador de su mujer? —Penelope resopla para contener una carcajada—. Merlín.

—Lo sé. La muy loca piensa que le está engañando y se creyó que todo era una excusa.

Michael se aclara la garganta y ambos levantan la cabeza. La sala es claramente de descanso, con tres mullidos sofás colocados en forma de «U». Hay una mesa en el centro de la sala llena de revistas y con una pila de hojas amontonadas de manera escrupulosa.

Penelope le sonríe.

—Si te metes la camisa por el pantalón, mejor. ¿Tienes el traslador preparado, Adrian?

—Para dentro de cuatro minutos —confirma sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo y colocándola sobre la mesita con cierta reverencia.

—Genial. Hay que llevar eso. —Señala a la pila de papeles—. He pensado que la mejor explicación que podemos darles, teniendo en cuenta que habéis empezado a borrarles la memoria sin preguntar, —le lanza una mirada rápida a Pucey—, consiste en que el metro ha tenido una avería. He preparado estos panfletos, por si quieres echarles un vistazo, Michael.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho tú, lista?

Michael coge una de las hojas, tan diferente a los pergaminos que usan los magos. Es muy fina y su superficie no tiene casi imperfecciones. Sobre una de sus esquinas, hay un sello que reza «Metro de Londres». Las palabras «incidencia» y «averías» son más gruesas que el resto y parecen brillar por sí mismas.

—¿Has oído hablar de la televisión? —Penelope levanta la barbilla y sonríe en un gesto de clara superioridad. Él levanta los hombros y deja escapar el aire.

—Pues claro que no. —Mira a Michael, como intentando conseguir alguna clase de apoyo por su parte. Michael vuelve a bajar los ojos al papel—. A ver, explícame para qué debería haberlo sabido.

—Es un invento muggle —interviene sin poder contenerse. Penelope asiente levemente—. Los muggles son capaces de guardar en imágenes y en sonido las cosas que hacen y de reproducirlas en las casas de la gente a través de estas cosas. Por entretenimiento.

—Y no habría hecho falta la intervención de vuestro departamento —añade Penelope encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo dices como si yo tuviera algo que ver con las decisiones que se han tomado.

Penelope le da un empujón amistoso y Pucey se balancea de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Venga, o lo vamos a perder.

* * *

Las paredes de la estación de Green Park están llenas de pequeñas baldosas blancas que recuerdan a Michael a los baños del colegio. Los pasillos, vacíos a excepción de ellos tres, están vacíos. Tiene la sensación de que no es una estampa corriente.

Pucey va delante y se detiene justo a la entrada. El ferrocarril tiene los mismos colores que el expreso Hogwarts y los parecidos acaban allí. Como un gusano gigante y metálico.

Allí hay más gente y más caos. Las puertas de los distintos vagones están abiertas y hay gente esperando pacientemente dentro de ellas. Varios magos, Michael supone que lo son, están fuera controlando.

—Baxter, traigo a nuestra reina —saluda Pucey a uno de ellos. Baxter, que viste con unos vaqueros y un jersey con renos, le devuelve el saludo—. ¿Cómo va?

—Controlado, creo. —Baxter sonríe y enseña los dientes. En ese mismo momento, Michael sabe que no es de fiar. Es como Penelope o como Pucey. Falso y peligroso.

—Vale, ¿cuántos por vagón?

—Unos quince.

Penelope baja la cabeza hacia el montón de hojas y empieza a separarlas pacientemente.

—Adrian, ¿te llevas a Michael? —pregunta ofreciéndole un montón de papeles. Michael abre la boca para protestar. Si tiene que elegir entre la que sonríe mucho y el que fue a Slytherin, tiene claro con quién se queda.

—Claro, vamos, muchacho. —Le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y Michael gira sobre sus tobillos para seguirle con una mala sensación al fondo de su estómago—. No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto.

»Solo tenemos que comprobar que les hayan borrado las partes importantes, ¿vale? Así que tú les resumes un poco el papel y yo me aseguro de que mis compañeros han hecho bien su trabajo. ¿Vale?

Michael se detiene.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Como qué?

—¿Cómo lo compruebas?

—Legeremancia. —Michael aprieta los labios y las manos. El nombre del hechizo reverbera contra su cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—No lo estás diciendo en serio.

Pucey frunce el ceño y mira un momento al vagón al que se están dirigiendo antes de girarse hacia él.

—Mira, es mi trabajo. Es en lo que trabaja todo el departamento. No es como si fuera a buscar todos sus secretos y a robarles su oro. —Habla en un tono bajo y lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando algo importante a un niño. Michael tiene que buscar fuerzas en todo su autocontrol para no retroceder. Todo en Pucey grita violencia—. Solo necesito saber si se lo creen. —Algo se relaja en su rostro—. Puedes estar tranquilo.

No lo está.

En realidad, no cree que pueda estarlo ni aunque se marchara de allí mismo en ese instante. Mira el interior del tren por una de las grandes ventanas. Una niña con una mochila rosa a la espalda tiene el rostro pegado al cristal y sonríe. Es casi mona.

—¿Vas a comportarte?

—Claro —farfulla haciendo una mueca y volviendo a mirar a Pucey, quién asiente y vuelve a girarse.

Al final, resulta que no es tan horrible. La gente de una en una y Michael solo tiene que encargarse de llenar el silencio durante unos cinco minutos. Normalmente, menos. Pucey suele interrumpirle con un escueto «ya puede marcharse». Ningún muggle quiere arriesgarse a quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para que cambien de opinión.

Pucey llama al siguiente.

Es un hombre mayor, con un bigote prominente y ojos pequeños. Michael se moja los labios, buscando las fuerzas para continuar. Solo quedan otros tres. Dos chicas que comen chicle al fondo del vagón y el hombre que tienen delante. Se siente cansado, mucho más de lo que ha estado en los últimos días.

Toma aire, preparado para empezar, cuando la luz del vagón se va. Las chicas del fondo chillan y el corazón de Michael da un vuelco. Unas diminutas luces del techo se encienden a lo largo del tren, iluminando lo justo. Oye al hombre frente a él hablar, pero no es capaz de procesar lo que está diciendo. Se gira en redondo, hacia las puertas dobles que siguen abiertas.

El suelo bajo sus pies vibra y el tren empieza a moverse.

—No, no, no —dice. Los pocos panfletos que llevaba en las manos, están desparramados por el suelo.

—Señor, siéntese —pide Pucey levantándose y agarrándose a una de las barras.

Michael vuelve la vista a la puerta. Puede ver el rostro de confusión de Penelope, su ceño fruncido, al otro lado. Toma aire, no… no puede quedarse allí dentro. No. Da un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a coger carrerilla…

—¡Que va a saltar! —grita una de las chicas.

—¿Qué coño haces, Michael? —La mano de Pucey se cierra alrededor de su brazo y tira de él hacia atrás. Michael gira la cabeza hacia él y parpadea. El corazón le late con mucha fuerza y el agujero al final de su estómago ha vuelto. Se suelta de un codazo y da un par de zancadas hacia la puerta.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

El tren coge velocidad y entra de lleno en el túnel. Michael se queda allí, de pie, con expresión neutra y los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. A su alrededor, todo es oscuridad.

Pucey, sin embargo, no está dispuesto dejarlo pasar y le obliga a encararse a él agarrándolo de nuevo por el brazo.

—¿Ibas a saltar?

—No me toques.

—¿Qué demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza?

—He dicho que no me toques. —Michael no espera a que Pucey reaccione y saca su varita del pantalón. Una de las chicas jadea y, justo después, deja escapar una risa floja.

—¿Qué coño? ¿Quieres guardar eso? —Pucey se mueve para colocarse entre las chicas y su varita. Se inclina hacia él y susurra—: Te van a ver.

—¡Flipendo! —Una luz azulada lanza a Pucey hacia atrás. Con la suficiente fuerza como para mal sentarlo contra el suelo. Las chicas vuelven a chillar y el hombre se incorpora. Michael levanta un poco más su varita.

Nota que la garganta se le cierra y tiene ganas de vomitar. Las palmas le pican y no tiene muy claro que vaya a ser capaz de seguir respirando por la nariz. Está a punto de perder los papeles y no, no quiere. No puede. No allí. Se moja los labios y gira la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Necesita salir de allí. De alguna manera.

—Oye, muchacho, no hace falta perder los papeles —dice el hombre muggle—. El tren no va a ir a ninguna parte, ya lo pararán como lo hicieron la última vez.

—¡No...! —Michael no termina la frase. Los ventanales que están frente a él se agrietan. Pucey pasa la mirada de él a los cristales antes de ponerse en medio.

—Oiga, vuelva a sentarse —le ordena Pucey volviéndose a incorporar. Michael camina hacia el lado vacío del vagón y se apoya contra una de las paredes. Intentando concentrarse.

No se atreve a desaparecerse. No con el vagón en movimiento, con su pulso, no cuando está temblando así. Se rasca la nuca con la mano izquierda. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está respirando por la boca, a pequeños tragos. O de que las rodillas se le han doblado y ahora está en cuchillas. Cierra los ojos.

—Nos teníais que haber dejado bajar cuando lo pararon por primera vez —dice una de las chicas en un tono cortante.

—Vuelve a sentarte —insiste Pucey—. Vamos a quedarnos todos sentados y tranquilos un rato hasta que esto se solucione.

Durante unos instantes, lo único que les rodea es el sonido de los raíles sobre los que pasa el tren. Michael se mantiene sentado, apretando la varita todo lo que es capaz. Tiene los nudillos blancos y nota una presión en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Pasan dos estaciones antes de que levante la cabeza.

Pucey está sentado a unos metros de él, con la nuca apoyada contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados. Parece bastante relajado. Como el otro hombre, quién se ha parapetado bajo una de las luces con el periódico abierto. O las mujeres, que tienen las cabezas muy juntas y susurran entre ellas. De vez en cuando levantan la cabeza para mirarle. No parece que tengan miedo a nada. A que el tren no se detenga y, si no se detiene, en algún momento se tendrá que acabar la vía. Está seguro de que el golpe será terrible. De que si se quedan dentro, estarán condenados.

Tampoco parece preocuparle que, quien sea que encantó el tren, dejara alguna sorpresa escondida. Quizá no hace falta esperar al final del recorrido para ver el gran golpe.

No puede quedarse quieto, decide tomando pequeños sorbos de aire. Se impulsa con las piernas, aún apoyado en la pared, hasta estar de pie. Tiene la varita en la mano y el aire cálido que se cuela por las puertas entreabiertas del vagón auguran que están a punto de llegar a otra estación.

Da un par de pasos, con la varita en alto y la otra mano sobre el corazón. El murmullo incesante de las dos mujeres se detiene y Pucey abre los ojos y los clava en él, sin mudar su postura. Se queda quieto durante un instante, el instante en el que la estación tarda en aparecer frente a sus ojos. Los muggles que están esperando el tren se mueven un par de pasos al frente, esperando a que pare para poder montarse. Michael levanta la varita.

—Michael —dice Pucey en un tono que no admite réplica. Puede ver cómo se mueve a su espalda, levantándose rápidamente.

Conjura unas cuerdas elásticas antes de que se acerque lo suficiente como para poder detenerlo que se fijan al techo del vagón y fuera, a la estación. Oye el grito de sorpresa de los muggles. Tanto los de fuera como los de dentro. Oye a Pucey gritar de nuevo su nombre y nota como la varita salta de sus dedos.

Necesita salir de allí.

No deja que el tren se detenga del todo antes de dar el primer paso fuera. Los pocos muggles que se han quedado para mirar se alejan de él, casi por instinto. Da un segundo paso y, casi como si fuera un espejo, ellos se mueven con él. No sabe dónde está y tampoco le importa. Es como si algo se le estuviera clavando en el pecho. Necesita salir de allí y, cuanto antes, mejor.

—Eh, no, no. De eso nada. —La mano de Pucey vuelve a cerrarse alrededor de su brazo y a tirar de él hacia atrás—. Tú de aquí no te marchas. No después de la que has liad…

—¡Pucey! ¿Qué ha pasado? —De uno de los vagones contiguos salen dos brujas. Michael tira de su brazo, intentando escabullirse. Solo consigue que el agarre de Pucey se cierre un poco más, hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

—Suéltame…

—Necesito que vuelvas a la estación de Green Park, Carrol. —Pucey le ignora—. Trae a Clearwater. Y vamos a necesitar que vuelva la patrulla mágica y los del UIOM.

—Vale. —La explosión característica que sigue a la desaparición hace que Michael entrecierre los ojos.

—Yo voy a cerrar la estación —dice la otra bruja—. Antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos.

Pucey no quita los ojos de encima de Michael.

—Te he dicho que me sueltes —susurra Michael, sintiendo que la respiración se le acelera de nuevo. Pucey es más grande que él, más fuerte y está enfadado. Puede intentar apartarlo de un empujón, pero sabe que eso solo lo hará peor.

Además, está armado. Tiene las varitas de ambos.

—Tú no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho.

—Suéltame —repite. En su lugar, Pucey lo empuja hasta que su espalda se encuentra contra una de las paredes de la estación. Está muy cerca, demasiado.

—Tan preocupado como te declarabas por su privacidad, —bufa, en un claro tono despectivo—. Y encima querías escaparte. Pedazo de imbécil, esto no es ningún juego.

Michael quiere llorar. Siente la presión en su garganta y el dolor del pecho no desaparece. Quiere dejarse caer, dejar que sus piernas temblorosas tomen el control. Siente ganas de vomitar y, cuando levanta la mirada, no está Pucey. Ni la estación. Solo está el rostro de Alecto Carrow.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Pucey tirando de su brazo hacia arriba—. No seas crío y levántate.

Está de cuclillas, otra vez. Pucey mantiene su brazo en alto y tira de nuevo de él, como para intentar levantarlo. Michael niega con la cabeza, incapaz de decir ni media palabra. La garganta le pica y está seguro de que va a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Recomponte —le espeta inclinándose hacia él. Todos los poros de su cuerpo le gritan peligro—. No te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya con tan solo tirarte en el suelo como si fueras un niño teniendo una rabieta.

Y no lo puede evitar. Sus labios se mueven solos y susurra:

—No me hagas daño.

Aunque no le está mirando, no le hace falta para saber que Pucey se que ha quedado congelado en el sitio. El agarre se suelta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sin acabar de entender.

—No me hagas daño —repite. Y esta vez sí, nota como las palabras salen de sus pulmones como si fueran un sollozo.

Pucey lo suelta del todo.

—Oye, chico, creo que deberías alejarte —recomienda la voz de una mujer algo mayor—. Ya te ha dicho que le dejes en paz.

—No... —replica Pucey en un tono perdido.

—Sí, déjale en paz —añade una segunda voz.

Michael sigue sin levantar la cabeza. Aprieta sus brazos a su alrededor y esconde la nariz entre sus piernas, avergonzado. Intentando alejar a aquellas personas de sí mismo. Intentando alejarse a sí mismo de aquel lugar. Son su escudo.

Michael nota como una mano se coloca sobre su hombro y oye a alguien que le pregunta si está bien. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—No me toques —le dice en voz baja. La mano desaparece y la presencia se aleja, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Durante un rato, nadie le molesta.

* * *


	2. La Huella del Trol

—Yo no le he hecho nada —repite Pucey y suena lejano y perdido. Es una llamada que le devuelve a la realidad.

—Seguro —responde Penelope y Michael, por un instante, tiene la sensación de que se va a echar a llorar de puro alivio de oírla.

—De verdad. Y si se piensa que se va a librar de responder por esto ante el director de los desmemorizadores...

—¿Y Baxter qué? —Penelope está preparada para cargar en su contra—. Déjale en paz, Adrian.

—Ha hecho... —Los zapatos de Pucey vuelven a entrar en el área de visión de Michael—. Ha hecho magia delante de una multitud de muggles. Sabes lo que es eso, ¿no? ¿Sabes quién lleva trabajando todo el turno de noche y no se va a ir a casa porque hay que arreglar este...? ¿Este caos?

Hay silencio durante unos instantes. Michael levanta un poco más la cabeza, lo justo para ver como ambos se miran fijamente. Penelope tiene los brazos en jarra y la barbilla alta. Pucey, cruzados y las cejas tan fruncidas que parecen unirse en su frente.

—Nos vamos —declara Penelope y alarga la mano—. Devuélveme su varita. Utilizad la misma excusa, no hace falta elaborar otra.

Pucey pone los ojos en blanco antes de dejar caer la varita de Michael. Penelope se gira y se agacha frente a él.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —Sonríe, con aquel gesto suyo tan irritante. Michael está a punto de mandarla a la mierda y de volver a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas. Pero una vocecilla inteligente, al fondo de su cabeza, le dice que no es buena idea. Que, más que le pese, Penelope es la que le va a sacar de allí. Así que cuando nota su mano sobre su rodilla, casi dubitativa, asiente levemente.

* * *

Penelope le manda a casa el resto del día con una mirada reprobatoria. No pregunta y Michael es algo que agradece.

Su madre le mira _de esa manera_ cuando llega del trabajo y lo encuentra en su cuarto. No sale de él en lo que queda de día y, por la noche, decide que no va a volver al comité. Con la cabeza debajo de la almohada y la pierna falsa aún allí. A pesar de que la presión alrededor de su muslo es un recordatorio constante de lo que falta, de lo que no está bien y de lo que nunca volverá a estarlo, es mejor que la falta absoluta de ella.

No tiene sentido. No es que piense que no es un trabajo para él, que lo piensa. Merlín, sacó una «E» en su TIMO de Pociones. Es que volver a pasar por allí, enfrentarse a la mirada de _lo sé_ de Penelope. No, no está preparado para ello.

Y, de todas formas, no es como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer.

Así que al día siguiente, cuando por fin baja a desayunar, su madre vuelve a mirarlo _de esa manera_. Pero esta vez la ignora, por su propio bien. Incluso ignora el comentario de su padre, quien apenas ha sabido cómo tratarlo en los últimos meses. Que apenas le mira, como si se avergonzara en lo que ha acabado todo.

De él.

Siempre que están en la misma habitación, el estómago se le cierra y la sensación de futilidad le embarga y hace que quiera chillar y romper cosas. Al principio lo hacía. Si el día se levanta gris, aún lo hace.

Hoy no ha sido uno de los malos. La poción para dormir sin soñar siempre le ayuda, cuando ha abierto los ojos no ha recordado durante un instante. Y ha sido un instante maravilloso. Después, la incomodidad de dormir con la pierna falsa lo ha devuelto a la realidad bruscamente. Pero la sensación de paz, de calma y de control le ha ayudado a enfrentarse a sus padres con una seguridad desconocida.

Así que cuando la casa se queda vacía, baja las escaleras hasta el salón. Listo para pasarse tranquilamente toda la mañana sentado en el sofá, con un libro entre sus manos y enrollado en una manta, cuando la chimenea frente a él regurgita.

Michael da un salto en el sitio y lanza el libro por los aires, por la sorpresa. Nota los ojos de Penelope —cuyo rostro se balancea entre las llamas— seguir el trayecto y él agita los brazos para atraparlo en el aire. Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que el libro está a salvo, bien sujeto entre los almohadones del sofá.

—Dije el resto del día —le dice en un tono que no admite contradicción—. No el resto de la semana.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Michael bruscamente, bajando las piernas del sofá.

—Hoy no has aparecido. —La expresión normalmente amable de Penelope ha mudado a algo parecido a impaciencia—. Goddard llegó hace una hora y ha preguntado por ti tres veces. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?

Michael se encoge de hombros.

—Puedes decirle lo que quieras.

—Michael.

—No. No pienso volver a ir allí. No me gusta el Ministerio de Magia. Lo de ayer fue una puta locura, ¿de acuerdo?

Penelope aprieta los labios. Las brasas que se encuentran cerca de su barbilla crepitan casi como si estuvieran expresando lo que ella piensa.

—Oye, mira, estoy de acuerdo con que lo de ayer no fue buena idea.

»Está claro que era demasiado pronto para sacarte a un trabajo de campo. Pero pensé que podría ser divertido y que con Adrian estarías bien. Es bastante competente.

—Es de Slytheirn.

—Fue a Slytherin —le corrige Penelope—. Es un buen tío.

—Me da igual.

No es como pensar que tiene que volver a entrar en el colegio para hacer sus EXTASIS. No, no hay nada como esa presión en el pecho. Pero eso no implicaba que fuera a sentirse seguro. Que fuera a ser seguro. Era un sitio abarrotado, con muchos, muchos magos. Demasiados. Era muy fácil perderse, desaparecer y que nadie se diera cuenta. Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedes obligarme —determina.

Penelope no responde de inmediato. En su lugar, clava la mirada en un punto indeterminado del suelo y frunce el ceño, como si lo estuviera meditando.

—No quiero ser la responsable de por qué has abandonado en tu primer día —confiesa al fin—. Mira, Michael, me siento responsable de todo esto. Hubo muchas cagadas ayer y, puedo jurarlo, no es lo habitual. Lo normal habría sido entregarles las circulares y dejar a los desmemorizadores hacer su trabajo. Pensé que sería divertido.

»Y si todo esto es por Adrian, bueno, puedo hacer que venga a disculparse. Ya lo hemos hablado y sabe que reaccionó mal.

Michael se muerde el interior de la boca. Tiene ganas de gritarle que se marche de su casa y que, por favor, le deje en paz. Que deje de meterse en su vida, que no le pertenece. Que hasta hace dos días no le importaba más que ninguna otra.

—Ya te he dicho que no —protesta.

—Michael... —Penelope debe de tener madera de madre, porque la mirada que le lanza se parece mucho a la de la suya propia. Con los ojos ligeramente entornados. Como si esperara tantas cosas de él.

Como si sintiera lástima por él.

Definitivamente, como si no pensara dejarle salirse con la suya.

—No.

—Venga. No seas obstinado.

—No. —Michael aparta la manta y baja las piernas, metiendo los pies en las zapatillas que están en el suelo, perfectamente alineadas con el sofá.

—¿Vas a dejar una oportunidad así por culpa de los idiotas de los Tennisons?

Eso es diferente.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta y Penelope sonríe con algo parecido a victoria en sus labios.

—Los han pillado, a Brenden y Harve Tennison. Unas cámaras de seguridad los pillaron infragantis y ya han sido detenidos.

No se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado manteniendo los hombros tensos hasta ese mismo momento, en el que se permite el lujo de relajarse.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Si todo sale como está previsto, en un par de días será el juicio. Con buena suerte, una multa y horas de servicio comunitario.

»Con mala, pueden pasarse un par de meses en Azkaban. —Penelope es lista, sin duda lo es. Porque sigue dándole datos a sabiendas de que está funcionando—. Al final resultará y todo que los de la patrulla mágica saben hacer su trabajo.

Sonríe. Michael entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué ha dicho Goddard?

—Nada. Le he dicho que íbamos a comprarte ropa y que estabas en el callejón Diagon cambiando dinero.

—¿Ropa?

—Sí. Si decides quedarte en el comité, te vendría bien tener alguna muda muggle.

—No voy a quedarme.

Penelope se encoge de hombros.

—Eso ya no me concierne a mí. —Su cabeza se aparta del fuego ligeramente, como si estuviera comprobando algo—. Le he dicho que volveríamos como después de comer. ¿Puedo pasar?

Michael sabe que sus padres no van a volver hasta por la tarde. Su madre trabaja en El Profeta y, desde hace años, se queda a comer allí con sus compañeros. Y su padre, a pesar de que está retirado, sigue cumpliendo jornada protocolaria supervisando que todo vaya como debiera en la que fue su empresa.

Así que, aunque no está muy seguro, se encoge de hombros y la deja pasar.

* * *

El resto de la semana no resulta tan estresante. De hecho, fácilmente se encuentra entre las mejores tres semanas que ha tenido desde junio de 1998.

Como bien predijo Penelope, hay pocas cosas que hacer en el comité hasta que se desata la catástrofe —de momento, la media es una vez cada dos días. Así que los días de Michael pasan entre leer la documentación del departamento y entretenerse como buenamente puede. Más de un día ha acabado en el espacio de trabajo de Penelope jugando una partida de cartas o de damas chinas.

Probablemente, lo más excitante que ha pasado en toda la semana no sea otra cosa que encontrarse aquel lunes con que alguien —presumiblemente, Hilaria— había provisto su escritorio de material de oficina. Junto al material mágico, había amontonadas hojas de papel y, lo que Penelope llamó después, una pluma _estilográfica_. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más gracia le hizo y lo que le tuvo hasta el siguiente miércoles entretenido fue una especie de caja metálica con letras que servía para escribir con una tipografía prefijada. Su primer pensamiento al probarla es que podría conseguir una para Anthony —siempre ha tenido la peor de las letras—, pero entonces recuerda que llevan sin hablar cerca de un año y desecha la idea.

No todo es tan perfecto, claro. Nunca lo es. Michael sigue llevándose el almuerzo de casa, para esquivar las comidas con Penelope y los demás. Sigue saliendo muy pronto de casa para evitar encontrarse con las aglomeraciones del Atrio. Y sale algo más tarde de lo normal, por la misma razón.

En realidad, no ha intercambiado más de dos frases con Skylar o Hilaria. Y a la señora Goddard solo la ha visto en la reunión del martes, a pesar de que han tenido dos alarmas más. Una de ellas, en horario laboral. La otra, Michael se había enterado al día siguiente.

—Y con esto —Penelope mueve la ficha negra sobre tres de las fichas rojas de Michael y, cuando llega a la última posición, la deja caer en un gesto claramente chulesco— has perdido.

Sonríe y se recuesta hacia atrás. Es jueves y es tarde, Skylar se ha marchado hace veinte minutos. Michael, como siempre se ha quedado un poco más para no tenerse que enfrentar a la multitud del Atrio. No sabe por qué se ha quedado Penelope y, de verdad, espera que no sea para alguna clase de intento de conversación. Duda que sea por las damas chinas.

—Es un juego aburrido —replica Michael recuperando las fichas rojas y amontonándolas en los cuadrados de su color.

—Puede. Pero aún así has perdido. —Penelope levanta la mano y mira el reloj de muñeca para ver la hora—. ¿No te marchas a casa?

Michael sabe que ella sabe que se ha estado quedando hasta tarde. Pero lo ha ido enmascarando con trabajo. Ahora, aquello es imposible.

—Nah.

—Tú mismo, Goddard no firma partes de horas extra a no ser que sean salidas.

—Empiezo yo, ¿no?

Penelope asiente y empieza a recolocar sus fichas. Michael mueve la primera en diagonal, sintiéndose un poco perdido. Es como el ajedrez, aunque en apariencia más sencillo. Penelope estira la mano para coger una de las fichas cuando se oye el crujido habitual de la puerta de entrada. En lugar de alcanzar la ficha, usa la mano para apoyarse y levantarse lo suficiente como para estirar el cuello por encima de los paneles que les dan privacidad. Sonríe, es un gesto amistoso.

—¡Adrian! —le saluda y agita el brazo para que se acerque.

Michael clava la mirada en el tablero, incómodo. No le apetece tener que volver a enfrentarse a él. El recuerdo de la última vez es como un escozón que no acaba de desaparecer.

—Acabamos de terminar el turno —dice él como saludo—. ¿Estás lista?

Penelope asiente.

—Yep. —Baja de la silla y se echa el pelo hacia atrás—. Cojo el abrigo y estoy.

»Bueno, Michael, nos vemo...

Se detiene y frunce el ceño, como si se le acabase de ocurrir algo. Michael tiene el mal presentimiento de que, sea lo que sea lo que va a decir, no le va a gustar.

—Michael, ¿por qué no te vienes? Vamos a tomarnos algo a un bar.

—No...

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —replica ella—. Venga, así conoces a los desmemorizadores y al resto de gente del departamento.

—No, de verdad.

—No seas bobo.

Apenas se mueve, con sus ojos clavados en él y aquella sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Como si estuviera esperando tanto de él.

Él gira la cabeza hacia la entrada, intentando explicarle por qué no puede ir. No va a contárselo todo, pero puede decir que Pucey no le gusta. Que no le cae bien. Y, quizá, pueda explicar esa sensación de peligro que le rodea cada vez que él está cerca. Ella parece entenderlo, a pesar de que no dice nada, porque se agacha ligeramente hacia él y coloca su mano sobre su rodilla.

Michael no sabe por qué acaba levantándose. Quiere decirle que no, que está más cómodo allí. O que ya se va a ir a casa. Pero no es capaz. Así que en su lugar, se levanta también.

Prácticamente puede oír cuando Pucey le ve. Hace una especie de aspaviento, como si no se esperase que él estuviera allí. No le mira. Es parte de las razones por las cuáles no quiere ir. Penelope se le adelanta y coge sus abrigos.

—¿Qué tal el día, Adrian? —le pregunta mientras le tiende a Michael el suyo.

—Afortunadamente tranquilo —responde. Y Michael sabe que apenas quita la mirada de encima suyo, nota ahí su presencia—. ¿Tú también vienes?

—Sí —replica Penelope en tono firme—. Venga, vamos.

Fuera les están esperando dos mujeres que a Michael le suenan del incidente en el metro y un hombre que tiene bastante más edad que ellos. A Michael no le suena su cara.

Es Penelope la encargada de hacer las presentaciones:

—Chicos, este es Michael. Michael, ellas son Bella y Carmen. Él es Grier MacDuffy, aunque todos le llamamos MacAbuelo.

—¿Por qué a él le presentas con nombres y apellidos, Penny? —protesta Carmen. Bella la ignora y da el primer paso al frente, con la mano extendida.

—Ey —le saluda. Aunque no es mucho más mayor que él, Michael no es capaz de situar su rostro redondeado. Lleva el pelo tan corto que da la impresión de alargar su cuello—. Tú eres el del metro, ¿verdad?

Michael entreabre los labios para decir que no. Detrás de él, Pucey bufa. Bella gira la cabeza hacia él y entrecierra los ojos.

—Eres todo un héroe en la oficina, ¿verdad, Carmen?

La otra mujer asiente. Lleva el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto y tantos anillos que no puede ser cómodo. Michael supone que, por la forma excéntrica que tiene de combinar la ropa muggle, no tiene mucha idea de su mundo.

—Los de la UIOM son unos chapuzas —dice—. Siempre les estamos diciendo que necesitamos que hagan una segunda comprobación para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Michael sin acabar de entender a Penelope.

—Nada, los de la Oficina del Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles.

—No han sido los mismos desde que Weasley y Perkins se marcharon —opina MacAbuelo. No es que sea tan mayor, debe de tener como mucho cuarenta años y, de alguna manera, resulta un hombre atractivo. Lleva unas gafas de pasta grandes y tiene el cabello ligeramente encanecido, pero sus ojos son vivaces y tiene una sonrisa agradable.

Bella carraspea y Michael descubre que su mano sigue estando tendida en el aire. Da un paso hacia ella y se la acepta, más por que la baje que porque quiera dársela.

—Un placer.

Carmen, a su lado, también alarga la mano y cuando Michael se gira hacia ella para dársela —qué remedio—, Pucey bufa.

—Ya, ¿no? Todos os queréis mucho, todos os conocéis mucho, ¿podemos continuar e ir de una vez al bar?

MacAbuelo se ríe.

—¿Sabes? Va a seguir en el sitio te guste o no.

Pucey hace una mueca y pasa de largo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Atrio. MacAbuelo hace una breve inclinación con la cabeza hacia Michael antes de girarse y seguirle.

Bella apoya un brazo sobre su hombro y Michael gira la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendido por su proximidad.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, está picado por lo del otro día. —Le da una palmadita y les sigue.

El bar al que van es muggle —el dueño es un squib, bastante mayor y con gafas de culo de botella que está sentado en la barra leyendo un periódico— y está bastante desierto. «Por eso venimos los jueves», le explica Penelope guiñándole un ojo y siguiendo al grupo hasta una mesa redonda y algo apartada.

La verdad es que el local resulta agradable. Le recuerda, de alguna manera, al Cabeza de Puerco, construído en madera y algo abandonado. Como si no hubiera sido ventilado en las últimas semanas. Además, el ambiente está caldeado, aunque no hay ninguna chimenea a la vista.

Sorprendentemente, le resulta reconfortante y familiar. En el buen sentido.

Michael se quita el abrigo y les sigue, la silla chirría bajo su peso y, durante unos instantes, es como si estuviera solo. Carmen, Pucey y MacAbuelo están hablando entre sí. Bella y Penelope, al otro lado, cuchichean.

Apoya los brazos en la mesa y ve por el rabillo del ojo al dueño acercarse con una bandeja cargada con seis jarras de un líquido amarillento que parece pis. Las deja sobre la mesa sin cuidado y sin repartirlas, dejando un reguero de líquido sobre ella. Y, en el centro, deja un bol con galletitas saladas.

—Gracias, Bullock —dice Carmen cogiendo una y volviendo a girarse hacia sus dos compañeros de trabajo—. Bueno, básicamente Baxter ha tenido que pedir unos días por asuntos propios. Ya sabéis que, con la mujer que tiene...

Carmen pone los ojos en blanco.

»Como sea. Así que he tenido que hablar con los del comité para ver si podían retrasarlo, pero vamos, se ponen muy estúpidos cuando quieren. No es como si estuviera hablando de lo de Hilaria.

—Michael —le llama Penelope del otro lado—. ¿Qué te parece el sitio?

—Son unos imbéciles. El año pasado nos tocó jugar después de un turno nocturno y encima los del departamento de Misterios estuvieron con la coñita, ¿sabes? —está respondiendo Pucey. Michael intenta aislarse del ruido y atender a Penelope y a Bella, que le miran fijamente.

—Un poco asqueroso —dice con sinceridad. Hay carteles pegados en las paredes y placas metálicas cuyas esquinas están oxidadas. La silla en la que está sentada está coja y se balancea en cuanto mueve el culo.

Tanto Penelope como Bella ríen.

—Una reacción normal.

—Sí —coincide Bella sonriendo y pasándole una de las jarras.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Tradición —responde Bella sin parpadear—. Llevamos viniendo aquí desde el sesenta y cinco.

Michael parpadea. Probablemente Bella sea más joven que Penelope, como mucho duda que llegue a los treinta años. No existe manera humana para que los números salgan.

—No nosotros como nosotros —corrige Penelope—. El equipo del departamento.

—Eh… ¿el equipo del departamento? —repite tomando un sorbo de la jarra. En seguida arruga la nariz y la aparta sin intención de darle una segunda oportunidad. El sabor es vil, amargo y pesado.

—Sí, de la liguilla interdepartamental.

—De Quidditch.

—Del Ministerio.

—Ah —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—MacAbuelo lleva quince años en el equipo, siete de ellos como nuestro capitán. —MacAbuelo se da por aludido, porque a pesar de que está asintiendo a lo que le está diciendo Carmen levanta su jarra ante la mención—. Es el buscador. Adrian, Bella y yo somos cazadores. Wayland, que lo conociste en el metro el otro día, e Hilaria juegan como golpeadores. Y Carmen es nuestra guardián.

—Bueno, Hilaria ya ha dicho que no se apunta a esta liga. ¿Tenemos sustituto a la vista, MacAbuelo?

—Estaba pensando en Kemp del CI.

—Uh.

—No.

—¿CI? —repite Michael.

—Comando de Invisibilidad —responde Penelope—. Nos va a acabar dejando tirados.

—¿Y qué otra opción tenemos? —MacAbuelo frunce el ceño, con expresión cansada—. ¿Se lo pedimos a vuestra jefa? —Señala a Penelope y a Michael—. O quizá a Skylar, seguro que si se lo pedimos amablemente pasa de irse de borrachera por un poco de aire libre un sábado por la mañana.

»O a las chicas de mi departamento. O, mejor todavía, vamos a buscarlos en el Departamento de Desmemorizadores. A ver luego cómo cuadramos vuestros turnos para poder jugar y entrenar.

MacAbuelo suelta aire, cruzándose de brazos molesto.

—Vale, vale, lo pillamos. —Carmen levanta las manos, en un símbolo de rendición.

Penelope arrastra el bol con galletitas y coge un puñado y, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pone su granito de arena a la conversación.

—Podría jugar Michael.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Pucey bufa.

—Yo me voy a jugar a los dardos —dice y arrastra la silla hacia atrás para levantarse. Pero los demás se quedan mirándolo fijamente, como si hubiera algo especial en que hiciera eso. En que cogiera el puesto de Hilaria.

—No voy a jugar —repite Michael, esta vez con un tono de voz más firme—. Lo siento, pero no.

—Oh, venga. Nos salvarías la vida.

No es que no le guste el Quidditch. Su padre siempre le llevaba a ver los partidos antes de Hogwarts, no se perdían ni uno solo. Y luego, en el colegio, intentó entrar en el equipo una vez. No fue tan terrible, pero con una vez tuvo suficiente. El Quidditch no es su cosa, ¿y qué? No es el fin del mundo. Vuelve a beber de su jarra y el sabor sigue siendo amargo y repulsivo. No se ve capaz de ponerse delante de un montón de gente para hacer el ridículo de su vida. Clava la mirada en el líquido de su jarra, dispuesto a alejarse de las miradas. Golpetea el cristal con sus uñas.

Hace un año y medio que no se monta en una escoba. Ni siquiera sabe si sería capaz de mantenerse sobre ella.

—Puedes jugar de cazador. No me importa cambiarte la posición —se ofrece Carmen.

—No.

—O de buscador o cazador. De verdad.

—He dicho que no.

Intenta no ser tan consciente de lo que les rodea. La mesa está en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por el ruido repetitivo de los dardos al golpear la diana y el pasar de hojas del periódico.

—Entonces, ¿Kemp del CI? —La voz de Penelope es casi un bálsamo. Michael cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Kemp del CI —confirma MacAbuelo.

Así, sin más, la atención se aleja de Michael. Bella y MacAbuelo se levantan para jugar con Pucey, mientras que Carmen y Penelope se quedan hablando en la mesa, junto a él, sobre el último libro que han leído.

Y él se queda allí, quieto, bebiendo aquel brebaje del demonio y sintiéndose extrañamente como en casa.

* * *

No se espera que al día siguiente aparezca Carmen con un libro bajo su brazo y una sonrisa en los labios.

—«La guerra de los brujos» —dice dejándoselo sobre la mesa—. Para que lo discutamos la semana que viene.

No se lo espera. No se espera que no importe que no quiere jugar a Quidditch para volver a salir con ellos o que Carmen haya pensado —Carmen y no Penelope— que querría sentirse integrado. Sonríe y asiente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encuentra esperando con ansias a que llegue el jueves siguiente. Conoce a Kemp allí y, la verdad, no le extraña que MacAbuelo pensara en él para el puesto. Es un hombre alto y de brazos fuertes, rondará la treintena. Se mueve con la seguridad de quién sabe lo que vale. Por un instante, un segundo, Michael lamenta no haber aceptado la oferta.

En su lugar, se queda en la mesa hablando con Penelope y Carmen mientras el resto aparta un mantel plástico y mueve un viejo billar olvidado en una esquina. Por un momento siente envidia. De Bella dejando apoyar su brazo ligeramente contra el de Pucey en un gesto de clara complicidad mientras se apoya en uno de los tacos. De Kemp que ríe en voz alta mientras bebe cerveza. De MacAbuelo, que coloca las bolas con cuidado en el centro de la mesa.

En realidad es fácil, muy fácil. Solo tiene que levantarse y cruzar la estancia. En su lugar, alarga la mano y coge un puñado de pipas y se une a la conversación.

—Pues no sé qué quieres que te diga —está diciendo Carmen con gesto indignado—. Deucoeus me parece demasiado plano y aburrido. No puedo, de verdad, imaginármelos juntos.

—Vale, vale —acepta Penelope—. ¿Entonces con quién?

—Gresylda, evidentemente.

Penelope mira a Michael y sonríe en un gesto divertido.

—Evidentemente.

—Oh, no, no te atrevas a reírte. —Carmen le tira un puñado de cáscaras a Penelope y a ella apenas le da tiempo a poner la mano en medio, intentando evitar que le lleguen a la cara.

Michael está completamente de acuerdo.

* * *


	3. Las Tres Escobas

El primer partido del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes llega a finales de febrero. Para aquel entonces, Michael ya está acostumbrado a pasar los jueves en la _Huella del Trol_ y algunos de sus sábados en el patio trasero de la casa de Baxter. No es por el Quidditch, aunque siempre se aseguran de hacer el paripé. No tarda demasiado en darse cuenta de ello, de que al final es una excusa para verse y para beber.

Es contra el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Es un grupo variopinto, con uniformes color amarillo canario. Como ellos mismos —embutidos en un uniforme rojo que a Michael le recuerda bastante al de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. No es el mejor partido que ha visto y, en realidad, parece que el único que sabe realmente lo que están haciendo es Pucey. Cuando MacAbuelo atrapa la snitch —ya es media tarde y el cielo empieza a oscurecerse— dando la victoria al DAMC, se ríen y se palmean la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos y no hubiera pasado nada. Resulta diferente al Quidditch profesional; resulta diferente a Hogwarts.

Casi no se sobresalta cuando Bella le rodea la espalda con uno de sus brazos y le deja un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse corriendo y gritando.

—¡Los que pierden pagan! —grita Baxter y Michael sigue al grupo hasta el interior de las Tres Escobas. Los partidos tienen lugar en Hogsmeade, en una pequeña plaza preparada para la ocasión.

Michael se da cuenta de que es mala idea nada más poner un pie dentro del local. Catorce jugadores, el árbitro y la docena de espectadores, sumado a los parroquianos, llenan el local rápidamente. No llega a estar abarrotado, pero sí lo suficientemente lleno como para que las voces tengan que alzarse para ser escuchadas. Como para tener que cruzarse con gente para salir.

Casi sin darse cuenta, acaba en una esquina sujetando una cerveza de mantequilla. Está congelado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Parece un lugar seguro, desde el que puede vigilar que todo está bien. Ha decidido que puede esperar hasta que el local se vacíe antes para salir.

Así que se queda allí, de pie, observando el resto del local. Es casi como tener el control de la situación. Puede verlo todo. Ve a Bella en el fondo del local, intimando con el árbitro del partido. O succionando su boca, más bien. A Baxter sentado en una mesa con Carmen y la buscadora del DRCCM. A Penelope y a Pucey hablando en la barra y riéndose juntos. A Penelope colocando su mano sobre su brazo y señalando hacia…

Hacia él.

Y a Pucey mirándolo fijamente y asintiendo. Cogiendo una bebida de la barra y caminando directamente hacia él.

(De alguna forma, Penelope siempre acaba liándosela).

—Ey —le saluda levantando un botellín con cerveza de mantequilla.

—Hola. —Michael aprieta un poco los labios. No puede marcharse, sería demasiado raro. Se notaría demasiado. Así que, en su lugar, se queda muy quieto en espera de lo que fuera que quisiera Pucey.

Fuera lo que fuera, ni siquiera él parece tan seguro sobre el tema. Porque se queda frente a él, con las manos metidas en el pantalón del uniforme de Quidditch y una expresión blanca.

—¿Qué...?

—Oye, mira...

Los dos se detienen y Michael se encoge de hombros un poco.

—Dí.

—Sí, gracias. —Pucey se moja los labios y niega levemente la cabeza—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Señala con la botella hacia atrás, a una de las pocas mesas libres.

—Estoy bien aquí —responde sin pensarlo. Todavía puede ver los movimientos del resto del bar desde allí.

—Eh... ¿vale? —Pucey gira la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia Penelope. Penelope que ya no les está mirando y está hablando con la camarera—. Clearwater es de la opinión... Oye, mira, sobre el otro día...

Michael arquea las cejas, expectante.

—Sí, podrías hacerlo más fácil, ¿vale?

—¿Más fácil? —repite Michael sin entender.

—¡Estoy intentando disculparme! —Pucey levanta las manos en un gesto nervioso—. Merlín, Michael, no eres nada fácil.

Michael parpadea. En realidad, Pucey es la persona con la que peor se lleva de todo el grupo. O, mejor dicho, con la que no se lleva para nada. Le resulta desagradable y el hecho de que baila sobre su cabeza que fue de Slytherin no ayuda. Sabe que es una chorrada, un estereotipo. Sabe que puede ser mortalmente peligroso. Así que no ha intentado arreglarlo. ¿Para qué?

—Vale. Mira, —vuelve a intentarlo—, me pasé en lo del metro. Me pasé un huevo y yo no quería hacer... —Aprieta los labios.

Oh. Ya sabe por qué está ahí. De pronto, ya no quiere estar allí de pie. Ni esperar a que el local se vacíe un poco. No quiere tener esta conversación. De verdad que no. En realidad, no ha pensado en todo aquello hasta aquel preciso momento. No recuerda qué dijo o qué hizo. O qué pasó con Pucey. No tiene claro querer saberlo.

—Mira, olvídalo —dice, dando un paso a un lado.

—No, es serio. —Pucey alarga la mano y le agarra el brazo para detenerlo. Michael baja la mirada hasta ella y Pucey lo suelta como si fuera fuego—. Perdona, sí. No, se me olvida. No paro de meter la pata, ¿eh?

Se rasca la cabeza.

»Solo quería decirte que no sabía que... Que yo nunca. Qué aluciné, si eso te vale como excusa. Que no me dí cuenta de que te había afectado tanto y que...

—No. De verdad, está bien.

—No, no lo está.

Pucey levanta la mirada. Tiene una expresión arrepentida, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Michael sonríe incómodo. No es un gesto que haga mucho en los últimos tiempos y tiene la impresión de que es más una mueca que otra cosa.

—De verdad, está bien. Lo entiendo. Yo no... —No recuerda mucho de lo que pasó. Recuerda, sobre todo, la expresión de Penelope y el cosquilleo agradable de las llamas de la Red Flu.

—Cuando dijiste que no te hiciera daño, de verdad, yo...

—Para —le pide sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. Las palabras resuenen en su cabeza como un eco extraño. Sabe que las ha pronunciado. No quiere revivir en qué situaciones lo hizo.

—No, necesito decirlo.

Michael cierra los ojos un momento. No quiere recordar. Vuelve a notar la sensación familiar de la garganta cerrándose y su corazón saltando dentro de su pecho.

—No quiero que te lleves una falsa impresión. Yo jamás haría daño a una persona, no a propósito. ¿Vale?

—Vale —responde inmediatamente, asintiendo y sin abrir los ojos.

Pucey no se mueve. Puede sentirlo, pero tampoco dice nada por un largo tiempo. Y, cuando lo hace, vuelve a ser acompañado de su mano sobre su brazo.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta. Odia que haga eso. Le aparta la mano de un manotazao y pone distancia entre medias usando sus manos como escudo.

—Sí, perfectamente. Solo… necesito un poco de aire, ¿vale? —Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, así que añade para que se olvide del tema—: no hay nada que perdonar.

Se da la vuelta, deja su jarra de cerveza en la primera mesa que encuentra y sale. Cuando, fuera, el frío de febrero le golpea la cara se da cuenta de que se ha dejado el abrigo dentro. El corazón todavía le late y la simple idea de volver a entrar le provoca vértigo.

En su lugar, se desaparece.

* * *

El lunes siguiente le cuesta levantarse. Salta la radio y se queda en la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Ha pasado mala noche, una de las peores. Tiene la sensación de que no ha dormido nada. Las manos le pican y tiene que darse dos duchas antes de soportar la idea de bajar a desayunar.

Llega tarde.

Si fuera martes se preocuparía, pero es lunes y Goddard no está rondando la oficina. Así que cuelga su abrigo —el marrón, que casi nunca se pone— al entrar y saluda a Penelope con un gesto de mano. Tanto Hilaria como Skylar están desaparecidos y, en realidad, no le da mayor importancia.

—Llegas tarde —dice Penelope. Se ha levantado y le ha seguido hasta allí. Tiene una novela abierta en la mano. «Los pasadizos bajo el castillo», la copia de Michael se encuentra aún sobre la mesa.

—Me he quedado dormido —miente sin mirarla. En realidad, cuando terminó de desayunar era demasiado tarde como para no encontrarse a todo el mundo y decidió que lo más sensato era esperar.

—Ya.

—Ya. —Sobre su mesa hay, como diariamente, un paquete con revistas y periódicos que se espera que conozca. En su lugar, golpea con los nudillos la mesa y mira a Penelope.

Ella apenas se mueve del sitio. Tiene apoyado el hombro contra el canto de la pared falsa y está haciendo como que está leyendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Probablemente suena mucho menos amistoso de lo que pretendía. Penelope aprieta los labios lentamente, antes de dejar que vuelvan a su posición original. El gesto podría haber pasado por sexy, de haber sido bajo otras circunstancias. Su ceño está fruncido y parece que está a punto de decir algo que no le apetece en absoluto.

—Mira —empieza cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Yo...

Se detiene y mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lleva. Es una cosa cuadrada y pequeña, un espejo de bolsillo. Lo mira un momento, como si hubiera algo oculto allí.

Y aunque es bonito, de plata y con relieves flores, no parece que sea nada del otro mundo.

—Quiero que tengas esto —dice tendiéndolo.

—¿Qué?

—Cógelo.

Michael obedece. Aunque lo hace más para librarse de la presión de hacerlo que porque le apetezca.

—¿Por qué me estás dando un espejo?

—Adrian me dijo que te marchaste el sábado. Que estabas... —Se encoge de hombros—. No lo sé.

—No quiero hablar de Pucey.

—Ya lo sé.

—Bueno, pues gracias —murmura abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y guardándolo.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que iba a volverme loca —borbota, sentándose en el escritorio.

—¿Qué?

—Yo...

Apoya la mano sobre la superficie de la mesa y vuelve a mojarse los labios.

—¿Te acuerdas de que en el noventa y dos, en el colegio, el monstruo de Slytherin fue liberado? —No le está mirando y es raro.

Penelope es de ese tipo de personas que siempre te están tocando, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos de manera tan intensa que daña.

—Sí, me acuerdo —murmura. Y tiene la boca seca cuando lo dice.

—Yo... no creo que lo olvide nunca, ¿sabes? No me lo pude quitar de la cabeza durante años.

Coloca sus manos en su regazo, tiene los ojos clavados en algún punto perdido.

—Hay días en los que todavía no puedo. Sueño con la mirada. Hay días que siento que no puedo moverme y es, te lo juro, es lo más aterrador que he vivido en mi vida.

Michael vuelve a abrir el cajón. El diminuto espejo sigue allí, esperando. No sabe si debe decir algo, si Penelope espera que diga algo. Así que, simplemente, lo coge.

—¿Sabes que entré en el programa de sanadores en San Mungo?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Lo hice. Iba bastante bien, me gustaba. Pero entonces... Entró un hombre con una mordedura de una serpiente y yo... Yo no. —Cierra los ojos y toma aire—. Salí corriendo. Llevo cuatro años sin pisar San Mungo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —le pregunta. Necesita decir algo, apartarla de por dónde está yendo. Penelope suspira.

—No sé. Saber que tenía el espejo siempre me ayudó, ¿sabes? Como si tuviera el control de la situación.

»Con él no me podía dañar.

—Lo siento. —Intenta devolvérselo, pero ella no lo acepta.

—No es culpa tuya. Quédatelo —añade levantándose—. Y si alguna vez quieres hablar de por qué te marchaste el otro día o lo del metro, estoy por allí.

Le palmea el hombro y esboza una sonrisa fácil. Coge el libro y le mira una última vez antes de darse la vuelta.

Michael levanta el espejo. Aunque es algo antiguo, se nota que Penelope lo ha cuidado. Está bruñido y las bisagras funcionan perfectamente. La superficie está un poco arañada por el paso del tiempo.

Michael no suele mirarse demasiado. Antes sí, antes de séptimo año. Antes de la guerra. Le gustaba su aspecto, siempre se había considerado un chico guapo. Hace tiempo que no lo ve en su reflejo, que no se ve. Sigue siendo la misma nariz recta, el mismo cabello largo y oscuro —recogido en una coleta baja, formal. Pero los ojos, los ojos que tanto se parecen a los suyos, son tan distintos. Y las ojeras que no se van. Y el cansancio de la vida, de seguir hacia delante.

Lo vuelve a meter en el cajón y lo cierra.

Es un día de mierda.

* * *

Es un día de mierda.

Y lo sigue siendo cuando Hilaria y Skylar vuelven y les cuentan a Penelope y a él sus respectivas misiones. Y lo sigue siendo mientras Penelope ríe y le mira, como esperando una respuesta. Y él, simplemente, no puede salir de allí. Solo puede quedarse allí, escuchando. Escuchándolos.

Cierra los ojos, alejándose de los problemas.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Penelope.

—Necesito... eh... —Señala la puerta y se marcha sin hacer caso a las miradas de sus compañeros. Cree oír a Skylar decir que «es un chico raro». Cierra la puerta de la oficina tras de sí y se apoya en ella. El pasillo está en silencio y la salida está a dos pasos.

Son las doce y la gente todavía no está marchándose a comer. Puede llegar al Atrio sin tener que cruzarse con prácticamente nadie.

La puerta de los desmemorizadores está en el camino. En realidad la culpa es de Pucey, lo sabe. No solo por haberle molestado, sino que también por haber ido con el cuento a Penelope. Con Penelope, con la que tan bien se lleva. A la que pasa el brazo por los hombros. No entiende por qué se está metiendo en su vida, no tiene ningún derecho. No, no y no.

La placa del departamento brilla frente a sus ojos y Michael alarga la mano. A nadie le va a extrañar que entre, a fin de cuentas trabaja en el mismo departamento. Y está furioso. Está seguro de que gritar a Pucey le va ayudar a desfogarse. Necesita hacerlo.

No es capaz de abrir la puerta. Cierra los ojos y traga saliva. Está harto, muy harto. Y tan cansado. Cuando está en casa, las cosas son más fáciles. Casi todos los días son malos, es cierto. Pero, al menos, no tiene que enfrentarse a estas cosas. Ni tiene el espejo de Penelope en el cajón de su mesa.

Y es estúpido que piense que un simple espejo es capaz de protegerla. Y es estúpido notar la picazón, cuando sigue estando guardado en la oficina y él está en el pasillo.

—¿Michael? —pregunta Pucey a su espalda. Por supuesto.

—Ey, Michael —le saluda Bella.

—Te marchaste muy pronto el sábado, ¿no? —Y Baxter. Claro, la cuadrilla. Gira la cabeza y les sonríe. Es un gesto difícil, que le quema las comisuras de la boca. Quiere gritar. Quiere tirarle la varita a Pucey a la cabeza y sacarle un ojo.

No quiere montar un escándalo, así que aprieta los puños y da un paso atrás para dejarles pasar.

—Sí, ya.

Baxter arruga un poco el ceño y suelta un bufido bajo.

—Vale. Muy bien.

—¿Querías algo, Michael? —le pregunta Bella.

—Yo…

—Se dejó el abrigo en el bar y ha venido a por él —le interrumpe Pucey—. Ahora te lo traigo, descuida.

Baxter se encoge de hombros y, con la mano en la cintura de Bella, la empuja ligeramente para que entre primero. Pucey le mira una última vez antes de seguirlos.

Cuando vuelve a salir, lo hace con su capa bajo el brazo. Michael se ha planteado darse la vuelta y largarse de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Es tan estúpido que no se haya visto capaz de moverse.

—Ven —dice y, sin esperar a que le siga, comienza a caminar hacia el Atrio. Michael se queda un instante clavado en el sitio, mirando como se aleja. Pero cuando Pucey gira la cabeza para comprobar si le está siguiendo, funciona como un resorte.

El ascensor les deja en la cafetería del Ministerio y Pucey lo guía hasta una mesa un tanto apartada, desde donde se puede observar al joven camarero moverse entre las mesas. Y la entrada, espaldas a la cual Pucey se sienta.

Michael lo sigue, porque ya que ha llegado hasta allí no tiene ningún sentido darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta. No quiere andarse por las ramas.

—Uhm, pues me acabo de tomar un té. Pero supongo que otro no estaría de más... —responde él despreocupadamente, dejando la capa de Michael sobre el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—¡No! —Michael niega con la cabeza, como si no le entrara—. Tú me has traído hasta aquí. ¿Qué quieres? De mí.

Pucey le mira un momento.

—No lo sé.

—Bien. Genial.

Pucey apoya uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, en un gesto claramente grosero, y apoya la barbilla sobre su mano.

—Me preocupo por ti, como todos. Y lo del sábado fue un poco raro.

—Y corriste a contárselo a Penelope.

—Le gritaste a un señor porque se puso en medio. No me hizo falta contárselo, solo necesitó girarse para ver qué pasaba.

Michael parpadea. No recuerda haberlo hecho. Mira a la salida un instante, antes de volver a posar la mirada en Pucey.

—Y haces eso.

—¿El qué?

Pucey levanta las cejas.

—La cosa con las salidas.

Es el espejo. Otra vez. Con otras formas. No, no, no.

—¿La cosa de las salidas?

—Sí. La cosa de las salidas.

Michael coloca las manos sobre la mesa, intentando tranquilizarse. No quiere ponerse a gritar. Es consciente de la pareja que está sentada dos mesas más allá.

—Mira, la cosa de las salidas no es asunto tuyo —dice lentamente, prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra.

—Ya lo sé. Pero... —Se tapa la cara con la mano y para de hablar, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas. A Michael no le sirve igual, encuentra el silencio irritante—. Pero me preocupo.

—Te preocupas —repite—. No tienes que preocuparte, de verdad, Pucey.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! Eres un colega.

—¿Qué? —Es la afirmación más absurda que ha escuchado en todo el día. De verdad que ha tenido suficiente—. Lamento tener que bajarte de tu mundo de fantasía, Pucey, pero no somos colegas. Hasta el sábado, me tratabas como si no existiera.

»¿Y sabes qué? ¡Por mí perfecto! —Se detiene un momento para tomar aire. Las manos le tiemblan y las ha apretado y le está costando horrores mantener su voz bajo control. No quiere perder los papeles, no allí donde cualquiera puede verle—. Porque, Pucey, eres la persona más... más... No me gustas, nada. Eres exasperante. Eres egocéntrico. Te crees muy importante solo porque puedes volar sobre tu escoba y meter un par de goles.

»Solo… dame la capa y déjalo, Pucey —añade en un hilillo de voz.

Pucey tarda un instante en empezar a moverse. Levanta la capa y Michael se la arrebata de las manos.

No se detiene hasta que vuelve a la oficina del comité. Penelope vuelve a estar en su sitio, con el libro abierto sobre el regazo y las piernas extendidas sobre la mesa. Michael está a punto de pasar de largo. En su lugar, entra.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre mí. —Penelope parpadea y levanta la cabeza—. No tienes ni puta idea de nada. De lo que he pasado. Así que haz el favor de meterte en tus jodidos asuntos y dejarme en paz.

—Michael.

—Déjame en paz.

No, necesita salir de allí. Se da la vuelta. Penelope se levanta y sale detrás de él.

—Michael, espera.

—Que me dejes en paz.

Llama al ascensor. Nota la presencia de Penelope a su espalda. Vuelve a presionar el botón, nervioso.

—Michael, no seas así.

—¿Que no sea cómo?

Penelope suspira y alarga la mano, pero no llega a tocarle. En su lugar, vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

—Es evidente que no estás bien y que necesitas ayuda.

Es como un bofetón. Toma aire y levanta la barbilla.

—No es verdad.

—Adrian y yo...

El sonido que avisa de que el ascensor ha llegado hace que Michael se vuelva a girar. Pucey vuelve a estar allí, claro. Parpadea al verlos y frunce el ceño.

—Adrian y tú os podéis ir a la mierda —dice. Pucey sale del ascensor y parece que está a punto de decir algo, pero Penelope le agarra el brazo—. Es más, también podéis iros a buscar una vida y dejar de meteros en la de los demás. No sé, si tan aburridos estáis, incluso podéis iros a follar o algo.

Deja que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse antes de pulsar el botón del Atrio.

* * *

El martes manda una lechuza a Goddard diciéndole que se encuentra enfermo y que no va a poder ir a trabajar. Goddard no responde y Michael decide tomárselo como que está de acuerdo. No vuelve el miércoles. Ni el jueves.

El problema de que sea jueves, sin embargo, es que los jueves van al bar. Y estar en casa es algo aburrido. El miércoles se termina el último libro de Mathilda Fay. El jueves por la mañana su habitación está ordenada por primera vez en tres años. Se ha deshecho de todas las cosas que no necesita. De las cartas viejas, de los pequeños recuerdos del colegio abandonados en el fondo de su baúl.

Del propio baúl.

Pero sabe que ellos están en la Huella del Trol. Sabe que Carmen estará protestando de lo soso que le ha parecido el chico y que Penelope se reirá de ella, pero no se atreverá a contradecirla. Y si ha ido Kemp, Pucey se empeñará en mover el billar para jugar. Y si no ha ido, estarán reunidos alrededor de la máquina de dardos y la mitad de las veces, estos acabarán en el suelo. Y beberán cerveza que sabe a pis y comerán lo que sea que el viejo Bullock ha decidido sacarles.

No para de mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos. El paso de las seis a las siete es una de las horas más largas que recuerda. A las siete y cuarto está vestido y frente a la puerta, con la varita en la mano.

Se aparece en uno de los callejones colindantes, en el que Bullock tiene los cubos de basura. Los muggles pasan en la calle, justo frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Michael sale de allí con paso rápido.

Por fuera, es tan deprimente como por dentro. Tiene un cartel colgante con forma de silueta de trol que está agrietado y envejecido. Las ventanas tienen una capa de mugre que te obligan a acercarte si quieres mirar el interior.

Kemp no está, pero Baxter sí. Está sentado en el billar —tapado con el hule protector— con Bella a su lado y hablan con las cabezas muy juntas. Carmen, MacAbuelo y Pucey están jugando a los dardos.

No hay ni rastro de Penelope.

No puede entrar. No así como así. En su lugar se queda allí, viendo a Carmen colocarse en una de las marcas del suelo y separar las piernas. Levantar el brazo y apuntar. Deja escapar el dardo, que rebota contra una de las paredes.

Pucey se ríe, con la jarra de cerveza prácticamente entre los labios. La deja a un lado, antes de volverse hacia ella y guiarla con sus manos en una posición para que vuelva a tirar.

Carmen gira un poco la cabeza y a Michael no le cuesta imaginársela con los ojos entrecerrados, como cada vez que se concentra, y mordiéndose el labio.

Al menos, la segunda vez da dentro de la diana. Y Pucey debe de pensar igual porque le palmea la espalda. Ella se ríe y le da un codazo en las costillas.

Él se gira dramáticamente, sobándose el pecho como si estuviera herido. El momento se detiene cuando levanta la mirada. El rictus divertido se desliza de sus labios y se incorpora rápidamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Mira a ambos lados.

Le ha visto.

Michael se da la vuelta. Aún puede largarse. No sabe qué ha ido a hacer allí. No sabe por qué se ha quedado fuera, con el frío propio de inicios de marzo, en lugar de entrar.

No quiere hablar con Pucey.

En la peor de sus fantasías, es Penelope la que lo gestiona.

—Ey. —La puerta se abre antes de que tome una decisión y Michael deja escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio antes de girarse hacia él.

—Hola, Pucey.

—Ey —repite—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hac...? ¿Cuánto llevas fuera?

Michael se encoge de hombros.

—El turno de Carmen, no mucho más —responde—. Escucha, ¿dónde está Penelope?

—Trabajando. Hubo un pequeño alboroto en un centro comercial y, bueno, ya sabes.

Patea el suelo. No tiene muy claro qué debería decirle. Pucey tampoco parece saberlo, porque se abraza a sí mismo. Lleva un jersey fino color beige, demasiado poco para el tiempo que hace.

—Mira, siento haber... —dice Pucey—. Siento si volví a sobrepasar una raya. Yo, sé que no te conozco. Pero en los últimos dos meses, no sé, te he cogido cariño. Todos te lo hemos cogido —añade señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yo siento —dice, porque parece que es lo que toca— todo aquello de que te odiaba.

—No dijiste nada de odiarme.

Michael resopla intentando contener una risa floja. Pucey está intentando mantenerse serio, con sus labios apretados y sus brazos cruzados. Pero acaba riendo también. Quedo, moviendo los hombros y bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Bueno, si eso era una disculpa, es la disculpa más mierda que he visto en mi vida.

—Bueno, disculpa si no soy el experto en meter la pata.

Pucey niega con la cabeza, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Lo de… —hace un gesto vago con la mano— odiar.

—Yo... No. No lo sé. Es que eres insufrible.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa, esta vez, sí se desliza por su rostro mudando en un gesto más serio. Michael hace una mueca, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Insufrible. Es como si todo lo que hicieras te saliera bien. Todo te sale bien.

—Vaya.

—Es como si no tuvieras que esforzarte en nada —insiste, intentando hacer que se dé cuenta de su perspectiva.

—Merlín, lo dices en serio. Lo estás diciendo en serio. —Bufa y se lleva una mano a la cara—. No tienes ni idea.

—Tienes un buen trabajo.

—Sí, que me cambia los ritmos de vida cada vez que me toca el turno de noche.

—Aun así.

—Intenté entrar en varios equipos de Quidditch profesionales y me rechazaron.

—¡Y aun así tienes un equipo de Quidditch! —Dos chicas que caminan a su lado pegan un salto cuando Michael alza la voz. Pucey les sonríe un poco y les hace un gesto con la mano que pretende ser tranquilizador. Tardan un instante en seguir con su camino y, cuando lo hacen, Pucey da un par de pasos hacia Michael.

—¿Quieres no gritar? —le pide bajando la voz—. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

—¿Ves?

No sabe por qué le molesta tanto. Pero ahora que ha abierto la puerta, no piensa cerrarla.

—¿Qué veo?

—¡De lo que vas! —sisea—. Con tu trabajo, con tu moralidad. Diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer. Hablando de mí a mis espaldas.

»Como si tú fueras mucho mejor.

—Yo no…

—Porque para ti todo es más fácil. Todo te sale bien. Como si no tuvieras ningún problema.

—¿No me digas? —Vuelve a cruzar los brazos. No hace falta ser un experto para saber que Pucey está perdiendo los nervios. La gente que camina por la calle se les queda mirando con curiosidad, pero no se detienen. No ha ido hasta allí para eso, para discutir.

Todavía puede controlarlo.

—Sí. ¡Sí! Sí te digo. Déjame en paz. Deja de meterte en mi vida...

—Mira, yo paso. —Pucey se gira, dispuesto a volver a entrar en el bar. Pero Michael no pasa. Así que termina la frase, que cae como un peso muerto entre los dos.

—… y si tan desesperado estás por bajarle las bragas a Penelope, es mucho más fácil cuando no estás hablando de otra persona.

Quizá hubiera sido cómico en otro momento. Si Michael no hubiera estado tan cerca de perder absolutamente todos los papeles. O si Pucey no hubiera girado la cara, con aquella expresión blanca. Le mira a los ojos, solo un instante, pero es suficiente como para enfriar sus ánimos. Se moja los labios con la intención de disculparse, Pucey no espera. Empuja la puerta y vuelve a entrar en la _Huella del Trol_.

—Mierda, no… —murmura siguiéndolo dentro del local.

Tanto el señor Bullock como el resto del grupo se giran para mirarlos. Pucey da un par de pasos para coger su abrigo del respaldo de una silla.

—¿Qué…? —pregunta Carmen.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despide sin detenerse, pasando de largo y volviendo a salir. La puerta rebota tras de él y Michael se queda de pie allí, incómodo.

El señor Bullock cierra el periódico y se levanta empujando el taburete.

—Qué idiota es. —Carmen vuelve a girarse hacia la diana y MacAbuelo levanta el brazo y apunta—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—¿Perdón? —pregunta. El único ruido del local es el sonido de Bullock tirando una caña.

—Nos dijo Penelope que estabas enfermo.

—Eh... sí, me encuentro mejor. Gracias. Gracias, Bullock.

—¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? Bullock, ponme otra, anda —pide Bella levantándose del billar y dejando su jarra.

—Ya sabes cómo es —aporta Baxter.

—Nada de malmeter de mis clientes —gruñe el camarero dejando una segunda jarra—. Toma, bonita.

—Muchas gracias. —Bella se sienta en el taburete y lo gira para encararse hacia Michael—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Michael no sabe qué responder. No entiende por qué Pucey ha reaccionado como lo ha hecho. Quizá esté enamorado de ella. Quizá le rechazó. Quizá es un secreto y lo ha adivinado. No le cuesta imaginárselo llamando a la puerta de Penelope y besándola. Pucey tiene las manos grandes, lo suficiente que para ocupar gran parte de su rostro con las manos al atraerla hacia él. Suspira, incómodo.

—Nada —responde, pero no debe de sonar muy convincente porque Baxter bufa.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Te sientas y te contamos qué tal nuestra semana? —Bella palmea un taburete que está junto a ella. Michael duda durante un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y romper la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal vuestra semana? —pregunta apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

—Así me gusta, buen chico. —Baxter se sienta al otro lado de Bella y ella le echa una mirada rápida antes de volver el rostro hacia Michael—. La más aburrida del año con diferencia. ¡Para algo de acción ocurre en el turno de tarde! ¿Tú te crees?

Toma un trago de cerveza. Tras de él, oye que MacAbuelo y Carmen retoman su partida de dardos.

—En fin. Oye, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño, incómodo por la mirada penetrante de Bella. Baxter, al otro lado, apoya energéticamente su jarra contra la barra.

—Es que Penelope y Pucey han estado tan secretivos estos días que he pensado, oye, quizá es el cumpleaños de Michael y nosotros no nos hemos enterado.

—Yo no lo celebro.

—Sigue siendo raro —opina Carmen detrás de ellos. No se ha dado cuenta de que está tras de ellos hasta que el olor dulzón de su perfume les embarga. Entrecierra los ojos, incómodo—. Pucey no es así. Quizá debería ir a ver si está bien.

—Nada de malmeter —advierte Bullock, que ha vuelto a abrir el periódico y tiene su nariz bulbosa metido en él.

—¡No he dicho nada! —protesta Baxter.

—Toma, juega tú por él —le pide MacAbuelo pasándole los dardos y quitándole el sitio cuando se levanta.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —insiste Bella.

Michael pasa el dedo por la superficie cristalina y fría de la jarra, haciendo un dibujo con las gotitas de agua condensadas.

—Creo que me he metido en su relación con Penelope —decide decir al fin, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

La reacción no es la que se espera. Bella frunce el ceño y le mira fijamente. Baxter suelta una risita floja. Bullock no levanta la cabeza de su periódico.

—¿Su relación con Penelope? —repite Carmen—. No entiendo.

Michael se encoge de hombros, incómodo. Ojalá se hubiese quedado fuera. Se hubiese dado la vuelta y marchado de allí. Ojalá.

Lo que le gusta de ellos es que él no importa. No es el epicentro del grupo. No importa si está callado toda la tarde o si le apetece jugar a los dardos. Nadie le va a molestar o a mirar fijamente, como si esperaran tanto de él.

—Cariño, ¿cómo? —pregunta Bella, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Michael. Michael aprieta el puño y ahoga las ganas de apartársela de un manotazo.

—¿Penelope y él están enfadados? —Carmen coge los dardos que le ofrece Baxter, pero no se levanta a tirarlos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé si están enfadados.

—¿Se ha ido a hablar con ella?

—No lo sé —insiste. Le están rodeando. Lo están vigilando. Nota como la respiración se le acelera. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado. No tiene ganas de explicarlo. No quiere la mano de Bella sobre su brazo y no quiere…

—¿Pero te dijo algo? —interviene MacAbuelo por primera vez.

—Mira, no lo sé. De verdad, no lo sé. —Aparta el brazo para librarse del agarre de Bella y se baja del taburete. Ella parpadea, sorprendida—. Yo… yo también me voy a marchar.

—Michael, no seas así. Solo estamos preocupados —insiste Carmen poniéndose en medio.

—¡Solo le insinué que está obsesionado conmigo! ¡Y alucinó! —prácticamente lo chilla. Carmen parpadea tontamente y baja los brazos. Nadie dice nada y Michael se obliga a tranquilizarse—. ¿Vale? —pregunta bajando un poco más la voz—. No sé por qué. Simplemente reaccionó como…

—Es porque es marica.

—¡Bullock! —protesta Bella alzando el tono.

—¿Qué? Es marica —insiste el hombre dando una pequeña sacudida al aire con el periódico—. ¿Es mentira?

Michael traga saliva y busca en los rostros de sus amigos algo. Lo que sea, además de aquella expresión incómoda que se repite en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Entonces estalla la bomba.

—¿Entonces Pucey tiene un cuelgue con Michael? —pregunta Baxter.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver Penelope?

—¿Tienes algo con Penelope, Michael?

—Estás pálido… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Pero, tú lo sabías. ¿No? Oh, mierda, dime que lo sabías. ¡Bullock!

Michael boquea.

—Tengo que macharme —dice. Y saca la varita y se desaparece allí mismo.


	4. El Caldero Chorreante

 

El viernes no va a trabajar. Todo está demasiado reciente y prefiere quedarse la mañana tirado en la cama. Y, aunque tampoco quiere pensar en _eso_ , la pregunta estúpida de Baxter resuena en su cabeza.

Pucey no puede tener un _cuelgue_ por él, ¿verdad?

Es absurdo.

Estúpido.

Cuando a la hora de comer se presenta a la puerta de su casa, algo pálido y con el pelo alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por el pelo varias veces, la teoría coge más fuerzas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, apoyándose en la puerta entreabierta y ahogando la pregunta de cómo sabes dónde vivo.

—Mathewson me ha dicho que Bullocks se fue de la lengua.

—¿Eh?

—Sobre lo de… —Pucey se pasa la mano por la nuca y se muerde ligeramente el labio—. _Eso_.

Está avergonzado, se nota a la legua. De estar allí, en la entrada de su casa. De tener que empezar aquella conversación. No le hace especial gracia invitarle a pasar, no quiere tenerlo cotilleando entre sus cosas. Pero probablemente aquello va a durar más tiempo del que le gustaría.

—¿Quieres pasar dentro para hablarlo? —le ofrece señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de su casa.

Pucey pasa los ojos de él al fondo y, de nuevo, a él.

—No —responde con simplicidad.

—Vale.

—No quiero tener esta conversación ni contigo ni con nadie. No es justo, ¿vale? No es justo que tenga que salir en mi hora para comer para presentarme en tu jodida casa a explicarte que no tienes que preocuparte porque no voy a intentar tirarte los tejos. Que no eres mi tipo.

Michael parpadea. Aún está sujetando la puerta. No es decepción lo que siente en el pecho. En realidad, no podría importarle menos que Pucey no esté interesado en él.

—Vale —acepta con simplicidad.

—Porque, joder, no es justo. A nadie le importa que a MacAbuelo le guste salir por garitos muggles y vuelva a casa cada día con una tía diferente. Pero, ey, yo tengo que hacer el camino de la vergüenza hasta aquí para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

—¿Un té? —pregunta. Pucey vuelve a hacer el gesto de pasarse la mano por la nuca y asiente. Así que abre un poco más la puerta para que pase y le guía hasta la cocina.

Es un espacio relativamente grande, su madre lo redecoró las últimas vacaciones de verano. El suelo es de baldosas negras y Michael enciende el fuego de una cocina de gas negra. Con un giro de varita, hace que una tetera salga de uno de los armarios y se prepare sola.

—Siéntate —invita señalando una pequeña mesa circular. Pucey se quita la capa y la deja medio doblada sobre el respaldo antes de obedecerle.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que la tetera deja escapar un sonido agudo que indica que el agua está hirviendo. La coloca entre los dos, sobre un protector de hierro, y se sienta.

—Tú dirás.

—No tengo mucho más que decir —responde, tiene los codos apoyados sobre la superficie y parece más interesado en la taza vacía que hay frente a él que en Michael—. Bullock no tenía ningún derecho a hablar. No es asunto suyo.

—Pucey...

Cierra los ojos y deja escapar el aire. Es increíble, con todo lo que es él, que esté allí aterrorizado por algo así.

—Vale. Sí, no. Es cierto. Sí que tengo que decir algunas cosas. Estaría bien que no se lo contaras a nadie, para empezar.

Porque, Michael comprende, aquello es lo que les diferencia. Pucey tiene una vida perfecta. Dos piernas completamente suyas, un trabajo que le gusta y un grupo de amigos en los que puede confiar. No tiene problemas en tocarlos, ni en estar en habitaciones abarrotadas.

Pero tiene miedo de quién es. De sentir lo que siente.

—¿El qué? ¿Que eres gay? —le pregunta haciéndose el tonto. Pucey levanta rápidamente la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Parece que está a punto de gritarle que se vaya a la mierda.

—Lo que sea. No lo digas.

Michael no sabe si le está pidiendo de nuevo que no diga que lo es o la palabra, pero de todas formas no le importa.

—Vale.

—Solo... no quiero que te comportes diferente a partir de ahora. Ya sé que yo no te gusto y, créeme, a mí tampoco me caes especialmente bien. Si lo haces, te largas.

Michael sirve el té. El vapor del agua se eleva entre ellos. Es increíble que Pucey sea capaz de levantar tanto miedo y tanto rechazo de un solo golpe.

—Eso no es muy justo.

—Es lo que hay —replica inmediatamente.

—¿Malas experiencias?

—Como dirías tú, métete en tus propios asuntos. Muchas gracias.

Michael arquea ligeramente las cejas, pero no dice nada. Supone que se lo merece. Toma el primer trago, es amargo. Tal y como le gusta. Pucey no toca su taza.

—No necesito, ni quiero, saber tu opinión sobre lo que haga en mi vida privada.

—Vale. ¿Algo más?

—Deja de hacer referencias a Clearwater y a mí. Si es un problema de celos, tienes vía libre por mi parte. —Se moja los labios antes de añadir—: tampoco con Carrol o Mathewson. Y si te sientes especialmente gracioso como para hacerla sobre Baxter, Kemp o MacAbuelo… no aguanto los chistes de maricas.

»No estoy enamorado de ti. Que no se te pase por la cabeza. No eres mi tipo tampoco, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que vaya a hacer nada.

»En definitiva, lo que me guste a mí en la cama es cosa mía y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Así que no te metas. —Levanta la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, como esperando que diga alguna cosa.

—A mí no me importa —dice.

—Mira qué suerte.

Michael termina la taza de té y la apoya con cuidado sobre la mesa. Unos pocos posos del té quedan allí y, por un momento, Michael tiene el impulso de dar la vuelta a la taza y leerlos como en tercero.

—¿Y…? ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —pregunta. Quizá porque lo ha dicho dos veces. Quizá porque sí que le molesta, aunque sea un poco, la seguridad con la que lo dice.

Pucey bufa y niega con la cabeza.

—Increíble. ¿Sois todos iguales? Odiáis cuando se pillan de vosotros, pero os ofendeis cuando dicen que no sois su tipo. —Golpea la mesa con los nudillos—. Baxter dijo lo mismo. Pues mira, a mí me gustan los tíos que no se meterían en la cama con una mujer. ¿Te vale?

Se esfuerza para no soltar una risa floja. Por la expresión seria de Pucey, supone que no le hará ninguna gracia. Tampoco quiere ser como él. No quiere esconderse detrás de una cortina de ilusiones. No sobre eso, por lo menos.

—Yo podría presentarte a mi ex.

—Y eso lo dijo MacDuffy. No, no se me va a curar la homosexualidad cuando conozca a la chica adecuada. Muchas gracias. —Se levanta y coge su capa—. Mira, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías y tengo que volver a trabajar. Gracias por el té. Ya nos veremos por ahí. O no.

Michael se siente tentado a dejarle ir. En realidad, no son tan amigos. Pucey dijo que le tiene cariño y que se preocupa por él. Quizá, quizá sea verdad. Quizá Michael también se preocupa por él o por lo que pueda pensar.

A lo mejor si son colegas.

—Seamus es un tío. —A lo mejor no está dispuesto a meterse él solito en un armario en el que nunca ha estado. No realmente.

Pucey se detiene justo cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta y gira la cabeza hacia él. Le recuerda, de alguna forma, a cuando le insinuó que dejara de obsesionarse con él y se concentrara en tirarse a Penelope. Está pálido y tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Mi ex, Seamus. Puedo presentártelo si estás soltero.

Casi es como si le viera por primera vez. Se gira del todo, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo. La capa toca el suelo, pero parece no importarle.

—¿Tú...? ¿Eres...?

—Sí. No —se corrige—. Yo sí me iría a la cama con una mujer.

Ya no, claro. No hay nada que le apetezca menos que pensar en intimar de esa manera con alguien. Con quién sea.

—Seamus es majo —añade, levantando la taza y bebiendo. Pucey parece haber perdido el hilo de la conversación. Se moja los labios.

—Tengo que volver al Ministerio —dice incómodo—. Yo... ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

Michael se encoge de hombros.

—Cuando quieras. Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Genial. —Asiente—. Te… te queda bien así el pelo. Suelto.

Michael acompaña a Pucey hasta la puerta y, cuando se desaparece ante sus ojos, se lleva la mano al cabello.

Cuando llega su madre del trabajo, le pide que se lo corte.

* * *

El sábado va a la tradicional comida a casa de Baxter. A pesar de que están vestidos con ropa cómoda y para hacer deporte, parece que han dejado las escobas a un lado. Que ha sido una de esas mañanas en las que Lou —la mujer de Baxter— ha hecho té y en la que se sientan alrededor de la chimenea.

Él nunca va a los entrenamientos, suele unirse después. Lo hizo una vez, pero Lou es una mujer extraña y que le hace sentirse incómodo. Con su mirada vacía y su discurso inconexo.

—¡Michael! ¡Vaya cambio! —exclama Bella nada más pone un pie fuera de la chimenea.

Ni Pucey, ni MacAbuelo, ni Kemp están allí. Hay sobre la mesa varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías y tazas de té a medio tomar alrededor de un tablero.

—Hola —saluda al grupo. Carmen se echa a un lado, dejándole espacio en el sofá junto a ella—. Sí, ya estaba muy largo —añade reprimiendo el impulso de pasarse la mano por el pelo. Se siente un poco desnudo sin su melena. Ni siquiera es capaz de entender por qué se ha deshecho de ella. De pronto, molestaba. No podía soportarla.

—Te queda bien —opina Bella sonriendo.

—Aunque yo habría esperado al verano —añade Baxter con cierta mofa.

—Penelope —dice ignorándolos—, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? En, uhm, privado…

Penelope, que tiene una cerveza en el regazo, la baja y le mira unos instantes. No sonríe, ni siquiera cuando Bella hace un ruidito con la boca y la empuja para levantarla.

—Lo siento —le dice nada más ponen un pie en el patio trasero de la casa de los Baxter. Es un lugar agradable, con una mesita blanca de hierro y unos postes de Quidditch en uno de los extremos.

Ella se apoya contra la puerta cerrada. Tarda un momento en empezar a hablar, como si se estuviera planteando cómo orientar la conversación.

—Mi psicóloga quiere que vayas a verla.

—¿Qué?

Penelope aprieta los labios y se encoge de hombros. Tiene las manos metidas bajo las axilas, para protegerlas del frío.

—Le he estado hablando de ti. Y cree que deberías ir a verla.

—Parece que doy para mucho, ¿eh? —bromea, pero no parece conseguir nada. Penelope hace una mueca.

Michael se coloca a su lado y apoya la cabeza contra la superficie. Durante un par de instantes se quedan allí, disfrutando de la suave corriente de aire frío.

—¿Qué es una psicóloga? —le pregunta al fin.

—Es… como… una sanadora muggle. Para la cabeza.

—Oh.

Michael gira la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Es Penelope, como siempre. Con su rostro agradable y su pelo rubio. Parece tan normal.

—No estoy loco —dice con un nudo en la garganta. No pretende ofenderla, pero el comentario no debe de hacerle mucha gracia. Hace un gesto raro antes de decir:

—Yo tampoco.

—No necesito que me internen en la sala de Janus Thickey —la ignora abrazándose a sí mismo, en una posición muy parecida a la della—. Estoy perfectamente bien. El sanador di… Estoy bien.

Penelope gira la cabeza hacia él. Está seria y, de pronto, Michael se da cuenta hasta qué punto se ha acostumbrado a su sonrisa. Todo parece peor cuando no lo hace.

—Los muggles los usan para muchas cosas. No hace falta estar... loco. Si cambias de idea. —Mete una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y saca una pequeña tarjeta. Está impresa en color beige y, junto al nombre de Doctora Spencer hay una serie de números que no entiende—. Es hija de magos, así que puedes hablar con ella de todo lo que necesites.

—Yo no... No.

Penelope vuelve a meter su mano bajo su axila y se encoge de hombros.

—Tú mismo.

»Adrian me contó que fue a verte ayer.

Michael parpadea antes de comprender lo que está insinuando tras sus palabras. Lo sabe, es evidente.

—¿Te lo contó?

—Me gustaría pensar que me lo cuenta todo. —Sonríe. Es una expresión un poco triste—. Aunque es evidente que no lo hace.

»Una vez le intenté besar, ¿sabes? Lo cual acabó convirtiéndose en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida.

»En fin, —niega la cabeza, como queriendo alejar un hilo de pensamientos que no le convence—, solo quería decirte que... no sé.

Deja escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Está bien —le resta importancia.

—Bien, ¿volvemos dentro?

Penelope abre la puerta y deja que pase dentro primero.

—¡Ya han terminado! —anuncia Baxter a voz de grito—. ¡Lou, vete sirviendo la comida!

Penelope pasa delante de él y cuelga su capa del perchero antes de encaminarse hacia el comedor. Michael se queda atrás un instante, mirando la tarjeta. No lo necesita. Ha tenido suficientes sanadores para el resto de su vida. Ellos mismos le han dicho que está bien. Que ya no se puede hacer nada más.

Aun así, la idea de tirarla le cierra el estómago. Así que la guarda antes de seguirlos. MacAbuelo está ya sentado en la mesa redonda y los demás empiezan a distribuirse a su alrededor.

Michael corre a sentarse entre él y Bella, alejándose todo lo posible de Penelope.

—¿Vino, vino, vino? —va preguntando Baxter mientras los va señalando cuando la puerta que da a la cocina se entreabre y entra por ella Lou.

Lou Baxter es una mujer bonita, algo más joven que su marido y con una larga melena rubia. También tiene pesadas ojeras y se muerde las uñas. Es capaz de preparar la mejor de las comidas y de mandar un vocifeador porque no se fía de dónde está su marido.

Es una mujer extraña.

—La comida está lista —anuncia dejando una bandeja sobre el centro de la mesa.

Detrás de ella, entra Pucey. Lleva una tabla con pan cortado en rodajas entre las manos. A Michael no le cuesta darse cuenta de en el mismo instante en el que repara en él. Porque se detiene y frunce ligeramente el ceño, como si no le conociera. Y luego entreabre la boca y lo frunce aún más, con reconocimiento.

Lou le quita la tabla de las manos.

—No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y siéntate —le dice señalando con la cabeza uno de los sitios libres. Pucey pasa la vista de él a la silla y asiente.

No hace ningún comentario.

A Michael no podría importarle menos.

* * *

«Michael.

El viernes celebro mi cumpleaños en El caldero chorreante. ¿Por qué no os pasáis? S».

La misiva llega dos lunes después de aquel sábado y Michael no le dice nada a Pucey hasta el jueves siguiente. De alguna forma, cruzar, el pasillo para encontrárselo resulta inconcebible.

—Seamus quiere conocerte —le dice. No sabe por qué, pero Pucey no ha corrido a jugar a los dardos con MacAbuelo y Bella. Se ha quedado en la mesa, mientras Penelope y Carmen critican con acidez el último libro que han leído.

Michael tiene una copia del mismo sobre la mesa de la oficina, solo que no ha tenido fuerzas como para enfrentarse a él.

—Oh —murmura levantando la cabeza de su jarra—. ¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿El caldero chorreante, mañana? —A Michael no se le escapa que tanto Carmen como Penelope han dejado de hablar y los miran fijamente. Pucey se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno. Sí, sí, ¿por qué no? —Esboza una sonrisa floja.

—Genial.

* * *

—No me habías dicho que era su cumpleaños —protesta nada más poner un pie en El caldero chorreante. El local está abarrotado, las voces se entremezclan con una música excesivamente alta. Michael se detiene, aplacando el impulso de darse la vuelta.

Una pancarta enorme, colgada de la barandilla del segundo piso y que cae hasta el suelo, anuncia «SEAMUS 20 CUMPLEAÑOS» con un dibujo enorme de su rostro. Con la cabeza un poco inclinada y una sonrisa pícara, casi parece que sus ojos oscuros son fuego. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que el artista detrás de él es Dean Thomas. Durante un instante, vuelve a ser séptimo curso de nuevo y la sospecha de que su relación es temporal vuelve a rodearlo. De que, en el momento en el que Thomas aparezca, Seamus se olvidará de todo y correrá a su lado.

Dura un parpadeo.

En realidad, no sabe por qué se lo está tomando tan en serio. Quizá, quizá si resuelve el problema de Pucey él pueda avanzar y olvidarse de todo el drama.

—¡Michael Corner! —exclama detrás de él una voz energética. Michael entrecierra los ojos y maldice su suerte antes de girarse para encararla—. ¡Por el huevo izquiero de Merlín, tu pelo!

Por supuesto, gran parte de la fiesta son los viejos miembros del ED. Entre ellos, Ginny Weasley que se lanza a darle un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ey! —responde, pero en cuanto le suelta da un paso atrás y pasándose la mano nervioso por la cabeza, nervioso. Ginny le mira de arriba a abajo y se detiene un momento más de lo normal en su pierna. Michael cuenta hasta que ella vuelve a levantar la cabeza y a sonreírle.

Cuatro.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Ginny arrugaba el ceño cada vez que lo veía. Pero eso fue antes de la guerra y de los Carrows. Al final, eran los que eran y no hubo más remedio que convertirse en una piña.

—¡Adivina a quién acaban de federar! —grita por encima de la música y del alboroto. No hace falta ser un adivino para saber que la respuesta correcta es «a ti». Pero en su lugar, arquea las cejas y sonríe, dejando que dé ella la noticia—. ¡Voy a jugar para las Holyhead Harpies!

—¡No fastidies!

—¿Y tú qué tal estás? ¡Hacía siglos que no te veía!

No hay manera de responder a eso. Gira la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada rápida a Pucey. No tiene ganas de que Ginny diga algo que no debiera. Así que, en su lugar, sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Todo bien, ya sabes. ¿Has visto a Seamus?

Ginny le mira de esa manera, como diciendo, lo sé. Levanta la mano y señala hacia delante.

—¡Creo que Ron y Dean se han propuesto hacerle beber hasta el coma etílico!

—Gracias, Gin.

Ginny se encoge de hombros y se queda mirándolos durante un momento, como si acabara de percatarse de Pucey. Entreabre los labios, quizá para preguntar. Michael no quiere dar, tampoco, explicaciones, así que le agarra de la muñeca y tira de él en dirección hacia dónde le ha señalado.

—¡Mi primera novia! —le dice, con toda intención de esquivar las siguientes preguntas que pueda hacerle.

Efectivamente, Seamus está exactamente en el lugar en el que Ginny señaló que estaría. Hay un barril enorme de cerveza, del que sale un tubo que sujeta el hermano mayor de Ginny. Seamus está apoyado sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo. Thomas también está allí, con la mano en la cadera y la cabeza hacia atrás. Riéndose.

—Oye, siempre podemos marcharnos —dice Pucey a su espalda.

—Tonterías. ¡Seamus! —Seamus, a pesar del ruido, le escucha y levanta la cabeza. Parpadea, como si no lo reconociera, y luego abre mucho los ojos y deja escapar un bufido quedo. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico.

—¡Tío! —Les hace un gesto vago a Thomas y a Weasley antes de acercarse a ellos. Llega con los brazos extendidos, aunque no intenta darle un abrazo. Simplemente apoya las manos sobre sus codos y sonríe. Michael no sabe si odia el calor que desprende o que no se atreva a darle el abrazo, después de _todo_ —. ¡Hacía siglos que no te veía! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

—Bien, bien. —Se aparta y agarra a Pucey por la manga de su túnica para que dé un paso al frente. A primera línea—. Déjame que te presente a Pucey.

Seamus parpadea antes de extenderle la mano, que Pucey acepta en un gesto extraño. Quizá, presentarlos no haya sido la mejor de sus ideas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice incómodo. Michael aprovecha el momento para darse la vuelta y desaparecer de allí. No quiere quedarse más tiempo del necesario.

Ya se ha encontrado con Ginny. Y, aunque Seamus es lo suficientemente descarado como para no hacerlo, sospecha que Cho también está invitada. Sin contar con todos sus amigos.

No, no quiere enfrentarse a su antigua vida.

El Londres muggle resulta agradable de noche. Hay poca gente, siempre es mejor así. Cierra los ojos, intentando disfrutar de ella. El silencio siempre es un lugar agradable en el que poder refugiarse.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está allí, puede que diez minutos, puede que una hora, cuando la puerta del local vuelve a abrirse y el ruido de dentro inunda el exterior. No pretende espiar, más bien lo hace para escabullirse sin ser visto. El cosquilleo característico del hechizo desilusionador y la falta de reconocimiento, a pesar de que está allí, de las personas que acaban de salir le confirma que ha funcionado.

Pero son Seamus y Pucey.

Sus pies parecen anclados al lugar. Y en lugar de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder desaparecerse sin ser visto, se abraza a sí mismo.

Y escucha.

—... no te lo tomes a mal —está diciendo Seamus.

—No, lo entiendo. Es la única razón por la que he venido hoy.

—Nunca responde a mis lechuzas y, no sé, cuando me escribió... Perdona.

Pucey bufa.

—Ya, lo conozco. No te preocupes. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Digo, —Pucey señala hacia el bar—, ¡es tu jodido cumpleaños! ¿Cómo de raro es esto?

Seamus ríe y niega con la cabeza, apoyando la espalda bastante cerca de dónde se encuentra Michael. Michael da un par de pasos a la izquierda, para asegurar que no hay ningún roce accidental.

—No es que esté enamorado de él ni nada —dice Seamus de golpe y Pucey da un pequeño respingo—. Es solo que, después de todo, no sé. Quería saber cómo lo estaba llevado.

—Sí, lo pillo.

—No, no lo creo. A mí me llegó a tirar una jarra de cristal a la cabeza. Solo porque fui a verlo.

—¿Qué? —Michael cierra los ojos. No, Seamus no va a decir nada. No se atreverá. No es así.

—No nos quería a ninguno cerca. Es estúpido, ¿sabes? Porque todos queríamos estar allí. Pero...

Pucey le mira con curiosidad. Michael aprieta los puños, todavía puede salir de su escondite. Intentar que no parezca tan raro el haber estado escuchando. No es difícil, solo tiene que vocalizar. No quiere que Pucey se entere. No quiere ver la expresión de lástima en sus ojos o la mirada rápida que siempre empieza en la pierna falsa.

No.

—No escuchaba a nadie —continúa—. A mi no me habría importado... a mi no me importaba, ¿sabes?

»De todas formas, ese barco ya... ya sabes. ¿De qué lo conoces?

—¿Qué no te habría importado? —pregunta Pucey.

—Bueno, ya sabes, lo de la pierna. —Lo ha dicho. Michael nota cómo la garganta se le seca. No, no tenía que haberse quedado. Debía haberse dado la vuelta y haber desaparecido de allí—. No realmente.

Las rodillas le tiemblan y deja que su espalda se resbale contra la pared. Intenta mantener la respiración, que no se le acelere.

—¿Lo de la pierna?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Bueno, me he fijado en que a veces cojean un poco. Pero, no sé. —Michael se tapa la cabeza con las manos y se deja resbalar hasta que su culo da contra el suelo.

—Oh.

—¿Oyes eso? —pregunta Pucey al cabo de un rato.

—¿El qué?

— _Eso_.

Michael sabe que aún está a tiempo. Aún puede levantarse y salir corriendo. Desaparecerse allí mismo. Sigue acurrucado contra la pared y no quiere moverse. No sabe si será capaz, aún si no fuera así. Siente ganas de vomitar y de gritar.

—Revelio —dice Seamus. Nota cómo se separa de la pared y cómo pasa la varita a su alrededor. Cuando las cosquillas desaparecen, sabe que le han encontrado.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Oye como la puerta vuelve a abrirse —y el ruido a salir. Levanta un poco la mirada, Pucey está frente a él. Tiene los brazos laxos y le mira con una expresión perdida, como si no supiera qué hacer. O qué decir.

—Michael —le dice en un murmullo. Y Michael vuelve a bajar la mirada, incapaz de soportarlo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y alguien se sienta junto a él. Michael se aparta cuando sus hombros se rozan.

—Toma —dice Seamus. Nota el roce de su mano sobre su rodilla y, aunque quita las piernas, mira. Sujeta con tres dedos un vaso diminuto, de chupito, lleno de líquido ambarino. Lo coge, asegurándose de no rozarlo—. ¿Tú quieres uno, Pucey?

—No.

Nota como Seamus se encoge de hombros y como sirve otro chupito. Se lo lleva a los labios y, antes de que Michael saboree el suyo, ya está sirviéndose el segundo.

Es firewhisky. Amargo, muy amargo. Y estúpidamente reconfortante.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero Michael y yo luchamos en la Batalla de Hogwarts —dice Seamus volviendo a llenar los vasos—. Fuimos el último curso. No es mi historia para contarla, pero fue horrible. Jodidamente horrible, y nos ha afectado a todos. Harry y Ginny están prometidos y, joder, ni siquiera tienen veinte años.

—No me lo ha contado —murmura Michael y, de verdad, intenta no sentirse dolido. Llevan sin hablar más de un año y solo la ha visto durante dos minutos.

—Dean no es capaz de controlarse si oye la palabra «sangresucia». El otro día casi ataca a una anciana.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mejor desde que sale con Lovegood.

—¿Y tú…?

—Ella es genial —le corta Seamus—. Michael, ¿por qué me presentas a tu amigo? Vamos, no es tan feo.

Pucey, que se ha agachado para tenerlos a la altura de los ojos, se ruboriza ligeramente y aparta la mirada. A Michael no le hace gracia. Se tapa la boca con la mano y nota que tiene las mejillas humedecidas.

—Quiero que seas feliz. —Murmura apartando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. En cuanto se oye, se da cuenta de lo patético que ha sonado y se odia.

—Vale —acepta Seamus—. Estoy saliendo con alguien, es muggle y no es nada formal. ¿Por qué me presentas a tu amigo?

Michael no responde y a Seamus le debe de valer, porque sirve un último chupito antes de cerrar la botella.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pregunta. Michael niega débilmente con la cabeza—. ¿Está bien si te dejo aquí con Pucey?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Escribe de vez en cuando, ¿vale? —dice y le da una palmadita amistosa en el muslo antes de levantarse—. Encantado, Pucey.

—Igualmente —responde Pucey incorporándose y dándole un apretón de manos rápido.

No vuelve a agacharse. Michael aún tiene el vaso, vacío, entre las manos. Sigue sentado en el suelo.

—No pretendía volver a hablar sobre ti —dice.

—Da igual.

—¿Estás bien para llegar a casa? —Le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Michael, de verdad, está bien sentado en el suelo. Es cierto que se está quedando frío, pero no quiere… La acepta y Pucey tira de él. Michael debió de poner algo de su parte, porque tras un tirón suave vuelve a acabar con los huesos en el suelo. Pucey la agarra esta vez con ambas manos, por sus antebrazos, y tira—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No —responde apoyándose contra la pared de nuevo y sin soltarle—. No quiero volver a casa. Todavía es pronto.

—¿Quieres volver dentro?

—No.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Podemos ir a ver a Bullock.

—No, no. —Michael no sabe qué le posee para decir lo siguiente. Pero la mirada de Pucey es intensa y tampoco es justo para él. Es hora de enfrentarse al elefante en la habitación, no puede ignorarlo más—. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

—¿Aparición conjunta? —pregunta.

* * *

Pucey vive en un estudio a las afueras de Londres. No es especialmente ordenado. Hay una pila de ropa amontonada sobre el sofá que Pucey hace levitar hasta su cuarto rápidamente y varios platos en el fregadero, como si hiciera un par de días de la última vez que fregó. Pero tampoco es un cerdo, el suelo está limpio.

Desde la gran ventana del salón pueden verse las luces de la ciudad.

—Perdona por el desastre. Siéntate, ¿un té?

No es tan difícil de decir. «No quiero tener una relación contigo». Se lo había dicho a Ginny después de un partido de Quidditch. A Cho después de su primer beso con Seamus. Y a Seamus cuando terminó la guerra. A Pucey ni siquiera lo llama por su nombre.

—Te pasó algo horrible, ¿verdad? —pregunta al cabo de un rato. Michael se ha sentado en el sillón y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no le ha respondido a su primera pregunta.

—No quiero tener una relación contigo —suelta a borbotón. Porque, sí, es más fácil responder a su pregunta.

Pucey relaja un instante sus facciones, como si le hubiese dolido, pero entonces se encoge de hombros. Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado. Está intentando rebajar la tensión.

—No te lo he pedido. —Parece incómodo, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer o dónde ponerse.

—Ya, pero me miras de esa manera. Yo solo… creo que. —Se muerde el labio, no sabiendo muy bien cómo seguir. Pucey levita una silla y la coloca frente a él.

Se sienta con los brazos cruzados.

—Vale. Es verdad, me gustas. Pero no sería la primera vez que me pillo por un amigo. Puedo vivir con eso. —Michael se frota las manos, intentando no pensar en por qué esa afirmación se le clava en el pecho. Aún siente la garganta cerrada y si deja de intentar controlarlo, sabe que las manos van a comenzar a temblarle—. No hace falta que me lo cuentas, ¿vale? Solo… hay veces que…

»Como antes. Lo que hizo Seamus. Yo… Yo no habría sabido como encararlo, ¿vale?

—Pucey, no creo que…

—Déjanos ayudarte.

Michael cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Quizá no haya sido tan buena idea ir hasta allí. Quizá, lo que debería haber hecho era decirlo en medio de la calle y marcharse. Podría estar en casa, metido en la cama o leyendo en el salón.

—No… no voy a volvértelo a preguntar. —Le oye arrastrar la silla y abre los ojos. Se ha movido hasta la cocina y está llenando una tetera con agua—. Lo que digo es que si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo.

Pone la tetera al fuego y se gira, apoyándose en la encimera, para encararle. Michael no pretende quedarse mirando, pero tampoco hace nada para impedirlo. Pucey tiene los ojos clavados en las ventanas.

En el Londres que es todo edificios altos y luces, incluso de madrugada. No quiere contárselo. No quiere contárselo. No quiere que Seamus sepa cómo tratarlo cuando lo único que quiere es sentirse solo y miserable.

No quiere ver esa mirada de _lo s_ é. O, peor, la de _lo entiendo_.

Quizá Pucey tenga razón y ahora sean algo así como amigos.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti durante la guerra? —le pregunta. Pucey gira un poco la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—¿Durante la guerra? —le repite dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Michael no responde, solo espera sin apartar la mirada. Pucey se moja los labios y se encoge de hombros.

—Nada, realmente. Nada.

»Estaba ya trabajando en el Ministerio. Supongo que de cierta manera, el DCAM era el departamento que menos cambió. Seguíamos teniendo que ocultar nuestra sociedad ante los muggles. Y eso hacíamos.

—A mí me torturaron. En el colegio.

Pucey frunce el ceño. Es el momento para que Michael deje de mirarlo. Se apoya contra el sofá y deja que sus ojos vaguen por la escasa decoración del estudio.

—En realidad hubo gente que lo llevó peor. A Seamus una vez le dieron tal paliza que no le habría reconocido ni su madre. Longbottom tuvo que huir porque los Carrow querían matarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era nuestro cabecilla y ellos lo sabían. Querían darnos un mensaje.

—No, decía... ¿que por qué te torturaron? —Es prácticamente un susurro y, aun así, Michael no es capaz de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral cuando le escucha.

—Me colé en el despacho de Amycus y me pillaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Habían castigado a uno de primero a pasar la noche encadenado. Y yo no… —Hace un gesto vago, intentando restarle importancia—. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Así que fui.

—Merlín.

El silbido de la tetera hace que Pucey se dé la vuelta y la aparte del fuego. Abre uno de los armarios. Cuando vuelve a dónde está Michael, lleva consigo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes, una caja de diferentes tipos de tés, leche y azúcar que deja sobre la mesita del café.

—¿Fue ahí cuando lo…? ¿Lo de la pierna que dijo Seamus?

—No. —Michael no se inclina para tomar su taza. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de tragar nada—. Cuando todavía eran profesores, tenían cuidado de no dejar marcas. Por lo menos, no irreversibles.

Pucey escoge una bolsita de té y la sumerge en el agua, aún sujetándola por el cordel. No pregunta y, en su lugar, se dedica a sacarla y a introducirla metódicamente.

—Me maldijeron —dice, pero su propia voz suena extraña a sus oídos—. Después de la batalla.

—Está bien —responde. Pero Michael sabe que no está bien. Que sabe demasiado y que, probablemente, no pare hasta que lo sepa todo. Así que si, al final, va a saberlo igual… ¿por qué no adelantarse a los acontecimientos?

Si te quitas la tirita de golpe, duele menos.

Se incorpora y tira de su túnica hacia arriba, lo suficiente como alcanzar el cinturón de sus pantalones y desabrocharlo. Pucey sigue sus movimientos con una expresión rara en el rostro, una mezcla de impaciencia con incredulidad.

—Michael, no…

Cierra los ojos cuando deja caer sus pantalones. Escucha perfectamente cuando Pucey se fija en la pierna falsa como inhala. No le cuesta imaginárselo erguido, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá de nuevo y, aunque no se molesta en volver a subirse los pantalones, sí que intenta taparse un poco con la túnica.

—Yo... —comienza a decir Pucey.

—Me separé del grupo. Se suponía que ya habían asegurado los terrenos, pero los hermanos Carrow habían escapado. —La historia casi sale sola de sus labios—. Pensaron que yo les serviría como salvoconducto.

»Tardaron en encontrarlos tres días.

Cuando abre los ojos, Pucey ha rodeado la mesita del café y está prácticamente a su lado. Michael supone que las palabras de Seamus por fin tienen sentido para él. Se moja los labios.

—Michael.

—Dijeron, Merlín. —Se detiene. No va a contar eso, no puede. Se encoge de hombros—. Los sanadores no fueron capaz de pararla.

»La maldición. No fueron capaces de parar la maldición, así que solo esperaron a que parara.

Pucey alarga la mano, quizá para darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro, pero se detiene a medio camino.

—Así que esa es la historia. Ya lo sabes.

—Estaba durmiendo durante la batalla de Hogwarts. No me enteré hasta el día siguiente en el trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—En Hogwarts —continúa—, salí durante séptimo con Lesley Perry para que Montangue me dejara volver al equipo de Quidditch, porque en Slytherin no juegan ni chicas ni maricas.

—Pucey, esto no es una competición.

—Y la única relación real que he tenido ha sido con un hombre que estaba casado y tenía hijos.

Michael se encoge de hombros. Es absurdo. Esa es su reacción, podría haberle contado los detalles. Que la maldición se activaba cada vez que sentía algo parecido a esperanza. Que él había elegido que se la lanzaran sobre la pierna. Podría haberle contado lo que fue quedarse en el hospital, viendo como cada sonrisa le arrancaba el peor de los dolores y Pucey le respondería que nunca se come las aceitunas en las ensaladas. Lo que inunda sus ojos no es lástima, es rabia.

—Vete a la mierda. —Se levanta y tira de los pantalones hacia arriba, no tiene por aguantarlo.

—No, no me entiendes. —Coloca, esta vez sí, la mano sobre su hombro y Michael se detiene en seco, con la cabeza alta. La mano le resulta pesada, incómoda. No quiere que la quite, tampoco—. Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros somos perfectos. Y eso, —señala con la cabeza hacia abajo—, que te maldijeran, no es culpa tuya. —La levanta y sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

»No quiero ser el imbécil que dice que todo estará bien, pero estás aquí. Y ellos no.

Michael parpadea. Están cerca, si da una zancada entra por completo en su espacio personal. Y Pucey lo está mirando directamente a él. No a su pierna. No con lástima. Simplemente está ahí plantado, como un pasmarote. Con una sonrisa honesta —de esas que tanto odia. Michael sabe que puede darse la vuelta y marcharse, no sabe por qué pero sabe que Pucey no dirá nada de lo que ha pasado allí.

(Quizá a Penelope sí. Puede vivir con eso).

Pero también puede visualizarse agarrando a Pucey por las solapas de su túnica. Poniéndose de puntillas y estirando el cuello para besarlo, juntando sus bocas bruscamente. Con su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus brazos a su alrededor; de su cuello, de sus hombros, de su cintura. Y sin sentir presión sobre su pecho. Puede visualizar su rostro atractivo mirándolo como le está mirando ahora, siempre, y mariposas en su estómago para siempre.

(Y la oscuridad. La maldición, que devore lentamente sus deseos y esperanzas. El miedo, la falta de control. El fin).

Solo necesita dar el paso. Ser valiente una vez más.


End file.
